Naruto Shippuden After Pein Chronicles
by Zennaka
Summary: The tale of what happens after Shippuden's arc with Pein, mostly Original content tending to include a new character, and mixing the old ones. Jump into the tale of Naruto Shippuden After Pein Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

Alright, those who are new to my stories, I'm going to deal with the Japanese wording for each of the techniques, and I will include in ()'s what they mean. Also a number of the characters will use the honorific titles, I'm also taking heavy liberties with the character's so if I'm too far out of their normal range, I apologize in advance, as with all authors please read and review.

Chapter One: Three years later…

Three years, after the attack of the Akatsuki had attacked Konoha, the village had rebuilt the damage that was done by Pein and Sasuke. The village elders, who had summoned Pein to fight Konoha, had been put in jail for their crimes. The fifth Hokage Tsunade had retired after Pein's attack feeling her age having finally caught up to her. For the first time in years Konoha has entered an era of peace without equal, Naruto was the first Hokage to be a Junchuriki. His first order was the rebuilding of Konoha believing it better to spend the majority of his time helping rebuild his home. After the first time in years he had finally taken time to sit down in the Hokage chair listening intently before he looked at the door. In walked a tall semi silver haired woman, behind her was a pink haired girl, following in tow was a small Azure haired boy who was struggling and generally causing a fit. "Naruto Hokage-sama, Nakashima decided to play a prank on the Special Rank Jounin today." The blue and silver haired girl as she sighed heavily was telling Naruto, "I would like you to punish him for once. Last thing we need is the other Genin figuring that a Chuunin getting away with pranks is, Sakura…was so caught off guard when she saw me." The pink haired Sakura nodded, "You were just as bad as a Chuunin… and I don't want the new Genin to learn his bad habits." Naruto sighed heavily rubbing his eyes, this was a usual day for him as he stood up, "Nakashima what do you have to say in your defense." The young boy turned to face Naruto shouting loudly at him as Naruto shook his head, "leave him here…I'll deal with him Ame-san." Amewyn nodded sighing heavily as Sakura whispered into the young woman's ear causing her to grow a deep beet red as Sakura led her out. Naruto carefully walked over to Konohamaru kneeling in front of him the two locked eyes as Naruto sighed. "What in the world will I do with you? The other Chuunin are at least respecting Ame-san, you've been playing pranks and you even caught her with that Yuri no jutsu. I've been told by the Jounin to reassign you to class duties." Nakashima turned and sighed heavily before looking up at him his teal eyes showed the young man slowly stood up. He shimmied out of the ropes that held him rubbing the eye patch over his right eye, "I'm just making sure the Jounin are on guard. You said it yourself, she was an ANBU member, and my mom was killed by one of the ANBU. I believe catching that silly little girl off guard once in a while isn't going to kill her. Heck you even did it Hokage-same, although…you never did explain to us…how or why." Nakashima eyed Naruto with his left eye slowly before the elder man sighed softly rubbing his eyes. "Nakashima…I'll give you one more chance, if I even catch wind of you doing something to the Jounin I will personally deal with you. Now…if you do happen to pass Amewyn…in the halls tell her I need to speak with her about her old ANBU team mate Neji Hyuuga." Nakashima nodded softly walking out of the door, Naruto walked towards the window looking out of it seeing Konoha he wiped away a tear before Amewyn walked in.

"…you always were a bit quiet after Kakashi was hospitalized after the Pein incident." Amewyn smiled softly as she walked next to Naruto, "I'm sorry I was so late… Sakura…was…" Amewyn blushed far more heavily as Naruto shook his head. "Let's worry about that later, Neji Hyuuga has informed me that our old friend Sasuke Uchiha has been quiet. Not to mention, his latest mission investigating the Akatsuki headquarters where you were forcibly held has yielded no information." Amewyn nodded softly as Naruto continued, "As it stands Amewyn, I'd like for you to talk to the Uchiha. After you had…that special operation it seems you're far closer to the Uchiha bastard it seems he is closer to you." Amewyn turned to Naruto raising her brow, "yes Amewyn I know that you and that girl who kept protecting you when you were twelve was there to help you during the two and a half years I was gone." Amewyn tensed softly closing her eyes as Naruto shook his head, "take your time with him. I know that it's been nearly six years since you've talked to the bastard I don't want to hear that you didn't at least make sure he's okay." Amewyn nodded bowing before she disappeared all that was left was a small rose of ice. "You always did love roses Amewyn-san, I hope that you and the Uchiha bastard don't try and kill each other." Naruto looked up as he noticed a blue haired and purple eye man who was holding a blue rose in his left hand and a red one in his right. "Hokage-sama, I hope that I'm not too late to bring you something from my travels." The man walked to Naruto his shoes clicked on the floor as he walked very slow and steadily as he handed Naruto the rose. "Chibashun… you know that you don't need to pick roses for the Hokage. I'm not dead and you know that Hinata is going to be rather jealous." He smiled shakily removing his left eye bandage blinking softly before looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but you know as well as I do…that I enjoy doing it for you. I …I heard about the young man Uchiha Sasuke was being talked to by…Amewyn Haruno, she looked a bit frayed." Naruto shook his head as he sat down setting the red rose into a vase on the desk as he turned to Chibashun. "For a Jounin like you to keep doing this I worry that, that left eye of yours and your clan's abilities are unable to be fooled. I sent Amewyn there to deal with the demons of her past, as for you…you should be resting. I know for a fact that Sakura would be on your case for being up and about after your clan's special surgery." Chibashun nodded as he sat down across from the young Hokage, meanwhile in the largest Konoha jail Amewyn was walking slowly down the halls. She looked around before sighing as she reached the large door that had hundreds of seals on it she quietly knocked. The door slowly creaked open, the seals moving with it as she walked in she looked at the young man who was heavily chained a soft chortle could be heard. "Well, if it isn't my old ex…Amewyn…Dodonna…I had thought you would have killed me after, that fight. You should have, people like us are freaks of nature Amewyn."

She turned her head closing her eyes as she clenched her fists before releasing them. "I'm sorry Sasuke, you were needed more than my desire for revenge, but…I'm not Amewyn Dodonna…I'm Amewyn Haruno." Sasuke looked up at her a visible sign of fear was sent through him before he shook his head laughing hard. "That's rich! You of all people being married to that forehead freak of a woman! I thought that you would have been ostracized for daring to marry her let alone you both being ninja!" Amewyn kept her eyes closed as a tear rolled down her cheek Sasuke's words had hit her harder than she let on. She slowly walked towards Sasuke before opening her eyes, they were visible silver but her pupils were dilated looking like a Shuriken that was blue. "Let it be noted you little Uchiha bastard. I was given these eyes; by my friend…you might know her for having nearly castrated you. I did not choose to have your family line's eye techniques to be transplanted, but Kakashi …needed a replacement." Sasuke shook for a moment before falling to his knees as Amewyn slowly closed her eyes, opening them to show her normal silver eyes. "That woman and myself…were given a prize of which to choose as we saw fit. That fighting tournament was long, but the two of us won it together. I owe you …my life though Uchiha…you took Pein's blast face first, but you're still alive." Sasuke shook his head standing up and looking at Amewyn who was smiling in an all too common gentle fashion. "I'm going to be late, but thank you…Uchiha…Sasuke…your clan is…growing," she turned as Sasuke started to yell. Meanwhile outside of the Konoha Ninja academy a tall purple haired young man was nervously fiddling with the book in his left hand. "She's…she's late; both of them are late, tardiness on the first day I bet she's not even going to be here." Next to him stood a young woman who was idly fiddling with a small fire on her hand, "Jounin are allowed to be late. Her instructor was the legendary late copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi. I'm not surprised she's late some of the other genin are saying that she's as tardy as her cousin Orohime Dodonna." As soon as the young woman turned she saw a silver haired man who was taking his glasses off showing his teal eyes. "You know as well as I do, that I prefer to be called Kyan, my mother was making sure I polished my…sister Koori-hime." The young orange haired woman and the purple haired man blinked at her. "…she's my sword, and I take care of her as though she was my sister. Besides…Ishikawa isn't exactly much better or you Miss Christina Black." Ishikawa and Chris both shook their heads as the trio talked away before long Amewyn appeared behind Kyan.

"Well, hello little ninja, I thought that I'd get lost on the road of life today." Amewyn smirked as she closed her eyes, "Today marks your first real test against a Jounin, you will need to try and get two bells from me. Unless you three can manage to beat me in combat I doubt that you'll be able to…considering since I know that Chris is a fire elemental, and my dear cousin is ice as well you'll have to be faster or smarter." She looked at Ishikawa who quickly blushed burying his face into the book he held closing his eyes Orohime and Chris turned to whisper to one another. Amewyn smiled taking out two small bells jingling them "one of you will fail this test. Unless you're smart and know exactly what to do to get the bells from your dear instructor." Amewyn smirked pulling out a small mask which appeared like a dragon, "I'm going to up the ante…if you three can take me out with my ANBU mask on. I will pass you three without question." The three young ninjas looked up as Amewyn put the mask on, for a second they stood before covering their faces because of the boost of ice chakra forced from the mask. Chris and Orohime turned to Ishikawa closed his eyes sighing softly pulling off his glasses and putting them atop his book opening his eyes. As he did his normally red eyes shifted from blood red to a deep teal, "I can see through the illusion sensei. I'd suggest you fight at full strength if you want to make this ante seem worth it." Orohime and Chris quickly grabbed a kunai nodding to one another before Ishikawa jumped into the air beneath him were two swords one of pure ice the other was a long metal that was a soft hue of sapphire. Ishikawa winced softly holding his head for a moment feeling a massive strain, as Amewyn smiled underneath the mask, "good, but calling my bluff so early with your high risk eye techniques was such a bad idea. I would have hoped you'd sense my chakra based solely on that book of yours." Amewyn smiled as the trio of ninja nodded Orohime and Chris put their palms together chakra started to form in a visible pattern around them. Amewyn smiled forming the hand seals as Orohime and Chris yelled out, "Fire style and Ice style, icicle fireball!" Amewyn finished forming a large bow in her left hand pulling back an arrow she jumped backward firing it into the heart of Orohime and Chris's technique hearing a soft hiss as the arrow landed in between Isihakwa's feet. The two nodded as the clones disappeared Orohime appeared on Amewyn's shoulder holding a bell and Chris next to her tossing the bell to Ishikawa. "You three pass, no one has withstood a direct attack from my ice bow technique. Or my old mask I thought you'd have given up after my boost of chakra." As she smiled Orohime jumped off Amewyn's shoulder as she stepped forward only to be caught by Sakura who was shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Fury like Sakura

As with the first chapter, I'm the authoress Zennaka, I've added in a number of new characters and techniques that I will hopefully be able to explain to you the readers. As always I've taken a fair bit of creative liberty with characters, one example is Sakura being bisexual as with Naruto being the sixth Hokage. Most of these events are not canon (To my knowledge...) I will attempt to follow as close to canon universe, but I cannot gaurantee perfection.

Chapter two: Hell hath no fury like a Sakura angry or, Amewyn's getting a spanking

Sakura slowly laid Amewyn down as she formed the hand seals and concentrating the green healing chakra into her hands. Sakura smiled softly as she looked up at Orohime, Chris and Ishikawa each swallowed hard. "Go find Iruka-sensei, and tell him that your instructor is in trouble with her wife and she'll be out for a while." The trio nodded rushing off quickly as Sakura slowly pulled the sleeping Amewyn into her arms walking towards their shared apartment. As the pink haired girl slowly laid the semi silver haired woman onto the couch she looked at Amewyn. "You know that, that mask was built special for you to be used in that special jutsu that was thrust on you. I love you dearly but you knew that you'd end up here using that ANBU mask Ame-chan." Sakura slowly walked out of the living room as she did Amewyn sat upright clutching her chest for a moment. On her right shoulder the curse seal glowed bright white for a moment before she lay back on the couch. "…this is a bad sign…" "And it's about to get worse Ame-chan." Amewyn closed her eyes as she felt the absolute terror rush down her spine from hearing her wife's very calm voice. She shakily stood up "c…calm down Sakura-kun…" Amewyn looked at Sakura who was quietly walked to her wife's side as she gently rubbed Amewyn's cheek. "You fought as hard as could be expected with your new genin; you're just as good as Kakashi was. I almost wonder why you felt the need to put such high odds on your genin; you know that using those…eyes and the mask." Amewyn looked at her wife as she nodded before Sakura whispered to Amewyn "Iruka is going to borrow your squad for now. As for you…" Sakura shot Amewyn a slightly lustful look causing Amewyn to blush and grow wide eyed; meanwhile Naruto sat upright looking around the office.

"…I just felt a massive chill run down my spine," as he looked to the door a young woman with a soft pink purple color of hair looked into Naruto's eyes. "You always say that every time I'm near your office Naruto-chan. Ishikawa-san was heading out to get some lunch, is there anything you'd like from the ramen shop." Naruto shot the young woman a wide grin as she rubbed her eyes turning "got it…pork miso Ramen with egg… you've got quite unique tastes in food Naruto-chan." Naruto smiled putting away the small sign returning to the papers as a tall black haired man with white eyes appeared in the office brushing his shoulder off. "Naruto-sama, I've come back from Akatsuki headquarters. It seems our initial investigation was wrong; we've uncovered a massive sheet of ice that's thicker than we can penetrate with fire jutsu. Who or what ever caused this ice is definitely something we need to worry about." Naruto sighed heavily leaning back as he looked into the white eyed man's eyes, "Neji-san, I'd suggest you visit Amewyn and the Dodonna clan later today. They have as extensive control over ice as any of the newest Jounin and Chuunin. Also…send Amewyn a nice card…she's got her first squad of Genin; I think we might have given her a tougher school of students than she wanted. I think she's either in the hospital…or she's with Sakura, in either case she's going to be out of commission for now." Neji nodded as he turned as Naruto stood up brushing his pants, "on second thought Neji…I'll come with you it's been such a while since I've been out of this cramped office in such a long while." Neji nodded as the two walked out, Neji led the way to a large area that was covered in snow despite being summer time. As Naruto smiled walking towards a small young woman with bright blue hair and silver eyes, "Hello little Dodonna, I'm here to speak with your mommy." The young woman looked at Naruto wide eyed as she thrust a finger behind herself pointing to a large building. Naruto whispered his thanks as Neji shook his head walking into the building a tall silver haired woman looked up.

"Ah…Hokage-sama, if you're looking for my dear niece Amewyn…she's busy. I can help you instead if you need something else." Neji looked around as Naruto nodded slowly sitting down in a large chair as Neji remained standing. "I'm here with my ANBU guard who has found a nearly impenetrable sheet of ice; given a number of your clan have such high marks involving ice. I thought that Neji could escort one of your ice users there to see if he or she…" Neji stopped for a moment as a visibly exhausted semi silver haired woman leaned on the door frame. "…Amewyn…" the young woman nodded standing upright "I'll help Neji…after all I owe him after…" Neji smirked at her. "Let's go…before you start moaning about your rear again." Amewyn growled at Neji as he supported the young woman helping her lean on his left shoulder. Neji looked at Amewyn as she was standing up with Neji's aid she slowly reached into her side pouch pulling out a small blue ball. "Sakura received word you were looking for an ice controller. Why didn't you visit us sooner, we don't mind…company…" Amewyn smiled as she popped the ball into her mouth chewing away on it. She closed her eyes for a moment as the seal on her back glowed again rather visibly as two walked to the Konoha entrance. Amewyn stretched as she gripped the ANBU mask before putting it away Neji looked at her examining her before taking out a small mask that had three purple triangles on its face. He took a deep breath before putting it on and looking at Amewyn who shook her head as he nodded the two took off running. As the two ran Amewyn's mind wandered as she felt her mind wander two years ago.

It was a hard night Amewyn was still awake well past midnight, it was raining lightly as Amewyn sat on the roof of her apartment complex. "Sasuke is back…Sakura's happy as a lark, I should…be too," the young Kunoichi looked to the skies as she silver eyes flashed a soft hue of sadness. Behind her a redheaded man appeared holding an umbrella, "Amewyn…you look a little out of place." Amewyn closed her eyes "…Gaara-kun I thought that you had important business as the Kazekage and you'd stay in the sand village." Gaara smiled softly as he sat next to Amewyn looking out on the village. "I was hired by the Hokage to keep watch other the village especially after it started to rain so heavily recently. I thought that my company would be something that you might have wanted little sister." Amewyn looked at Gaara as he held the umbrella to keep the rain from soaking Amewyn. Gaara slowly offered his hand to her as she quickly stood up and walked toward the stairway down to the main Apartment building. Gaara followed behind her, "it rains when you cry…but it's never been this bad." Amewyn shot Gaara a withering glare which caused him to look into her eyes. "It's going to stop soon, you'll …probably want to stay out of the rain as long as you're here." Gaara glanced at the umbrella as Amewyn walked to her apartment he listened intently as he heard a soft creak as Amewyn opened the door to her apartment a wave of cold swept out as she walked in slowly. Gaara sighed heavily walking down the hallways as a pink haired girl rushed to him she was visibly wet from the rain she took a moment to catch her breath. "D…did you hear about Sasuke-kun, he's here …I…I was going to tell Ame-Chan about it. I thought that it might cheer her up to know our old teammate is finally back." Gaara shook his head "I did not hear that the gentlemanly Uchiha…had returned. I had heard that Amewyn noticed something was different, I assumed she must have had a nightmare and came here accordingly." Sakura blinked before she looked into Gaara's eyes "She's…not going to think that I'm still after Sasuke…right?"Gaara shrugged as he walked out of the complex as Sakura slowly opened the door to Amewyn's apartment. She looked in noticing a small wolf boy who was curled up on Amewyn's bed; the young woman was sitting on a small green pad her legs were crossed over one another. "Ame-Chan…did…you hear?" Amewyn looked up at Sakura before nodding solemnly Sakura smiled softly, walking over to Amewyn. "Amewyn…Dodonna, would you do me the honor of giving your hand in marriage?" Amewyn sat stunned for a moment as she saw Sakura pulling out a small blue box opening it to show a small diamond. Amewyn looked into Sakura's eyes as the two met eyes Amewyn nodded very slowly her cheeks were bright red. Sakura took the ring out of the box and put it over Amewyn's finger as she gripped Sakura in a tight hug kissing her on the lips as passionately as she could. A few hours later Sakura and Amewyn both rose as Amewyn smiled softly "I…I thank you Sakura-kun." Amewyn and Sakura got out of the bed and starting to talk to one another as they planned a rather extravagant wedding, the young boy sat up watching the two girls as Amewyn smiled at the boy. "I'm…I'm going to be Amewyn Haruno…" Amewyn blushed deeply as Sakura nodded kissing her softly. A few months passed as the wedding day approached, on the altar stood the young Amewyn who was wearing a dark teal dress as Sakura walked up the aisle wearing a light pink outfit. The preacher was the fifth Hokage, finishing the speech turned to each girl as they said I do. "You may now kiss the brides" She smiled as Sakura pulled Amewyn into a tight kiss causing her to blush and moan into the kiss. As the two left the altar, the next week was pure bliss for the newlyweds, Amewyn shook her head as she was led by Neji into a large compound which was swarming with Ninjas.


	3. Chapter 3: Add your own title day

As with the first and second chapter you know what to expect, I've taken creative liberty yatta, yatta yatta, this is rated T for Teen, due to violence, and suggested sexual partnering, albeit it's not stated what happens. Please do read and review as always, and excuse the mess as I try and edit chapters as I go along to make it easier for the readers to view, also please note I try not to use expletives in the extreme cases of the technique using them directly I can't change that.

Chapter 3: Make up your own witty title, authoress lazy day

Amewyn looked around as Neji disappeared she quickly grasped her chest as she knelt down for a few moments. "Lady Haruno!" Several ANBU rushed to her side as Amewyn waved her hand as she stood up breathing softly. "I just need a moment to relax" she stood upright brushing her pants off walking into the compound as the ANBU continued to watch the entrance. "It's so empty…" she slowly walked through the halls which were darkened save for Amewyn's small light. She closed her eyes as she entered a large room which was covered in a thick sheet of pure ice. "So cold…it's almost as if the person who made this knew one of mom's old techniques." Amewyn opened her eyes as she formed the hand seals and put her hands on the ground and yelled "Water coming out!" As she did the curse seal on her shoulder started to glow bright white as the ice melted quickly rushing past Amewyn's feet. She took a moment to breathe as she winced the ice finished melting away as a small doorway came into view. "Ehn….m…must have been…more out of chakra than I thought initially…" she stood up walking through the slightly damp hallway to the door. She bit her lip rubbing the curse seal softly as she walked through the hall she held her light up seeing pictures of the former Akatsuki and a young woman who appeared twelve or thirteen with sky blue hair. She took a moment to look closer sighing heavily shaking her head as she walked down the hallway she closed her eyes. "It's…been nearly five years since I've been here but I still remember every moment." As she walked down the hall she kept her eyes closes as a soft tap of walking could be heard behind her. "Lady Haruno… you weren't required to go any further in here than the entrance. We are asking that you go back and get checked out by our head med-Nin Sakura H…your wife Lady Haruno." Amewyn stopped in her tracks and sighed heavily turning around

"I've not been Lady Haruno…since I've been in ANBU. Call me Ame…it's a lot more formal than Lady Haruno Sir…and I'm fine." Amewyn took a deep breath as her curse seal shone causing the young ninja to cry out in pain clutching her right shoulder. The ANBU soldier rushed to her quickly and slowly checked her as he looked into her eyes. "We need to get you out here, you need to rest and relax and I'm sure your wife wants you alive Lady Haruno." Amewyn shook head as she slowly stood up "I'm …fine I just was a bit woozy…" the ANBU looked her slowly as she slowly continued down the corridor. The young man followed close to her "I was told by Miss Sakura Haruno…that ever since the Chuunin exams you've been a bit bullheaded. As far as her instructions…they seemed rather specific about keeping by your side and telling you to rest if that …mark of yours acts up." Amewyn nodded as she held her shoulder breathing hard "Its fine. I just…am a bit woozy and besides I know this compound a lot better than most of you ANBU…I was…missing from the village because of that Uchiha's brother." The young man slowly removed his mask showing his steel blue eyes looking at Amewyn with a deep curiosity. "Lady Haruno, you must know that I meant no ill feelings when I said that your wife wanted you to relax here. I only meant that you were under orders by Lady Sakura…to relax I meant it as a fellow ANBU, you must have misunderstood my meaning." Amewyn shot the young man a deep glare as she sat down in a large anteroom closing her eyes. "This was where they staged quite a large amount of their operations just not a single one of them felt the desire to fight against me." Amewyn smiled up at the boy as he looked around and sighing softly, "if you're too exhausted to continue Lady Haruno I can summon a helper." Amewyn shook her head smiling softly as she slowly stood upright breathing out hard as she looked at him, pulling out a small summoning contract. "Let's worry about summoned monsters later when I'm out of this old compound." The young man blinked as she unrolled the contract biting her thumb and running it along it, "this is an old trick Sensei used…albeit I won't be using it the same way he told me to use this contract…in case I came back here." Amewyn laid the contract down as she formed a simple hand seal closing her eyes as nine large canines and one small canine appeared. She smiled kneeling down Pakkun; it's been a time since we last spoke hasn't it." The Canine smirked up at Amewyn as she put him on her shoulder.

"Yes it has…" he said in his gruff voice, "I thought that Kakashi was hospitalized for so long I'd never see the light of day. By the way has he recovered at all, I was hoping that after Pein was taken down thanks to Princess Tsunade's quick thinking. He would have been dead if it weren't for you or your lovely pink haired wife's quick thinking and actions." Amewyn smiled turning to the young ANBU who looked rather confused by the whole situation. "Pakkun, meet…my old subordinate Christopher Black, he is quite respectful and I believe he tried to save my life on more than one occasion." Christopher nodded bowing deeply closing his steely blue eyes as he stood up, "I take it you're one of the Nin-hounds employed by the ever famous Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake?" Pakkun nodded, "one of the best too, I'm a non-combat hound. I take it you summoned me for a reason and not a reunion of old summoning partner's Ame-chan." Pakkun looked at his would be temporary mistress as she nodded looking around before looking at him. "Could you tell us if you notice anything irregular about this room or any of the rooms ahead?" the Nin-hound nodded as he sniffed the air and tensed visibly looking at Amewyn. "I'm getting a scent of something big and I don't like the smell of it at all, it smells a lot like death and Sasuke." Amewyn looked at Christopher as she nodded to Pakkun who disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Ready…remember…this is unfamiliar territory…" "Never let your opponent keep you off guard got it." Amewyn formed the hand seals and took out a large bow of ice pulling the string back as a tall man with gray hair stumbled out. "So it is you…dear little girl Amewyn Dodonna….and here I thought you were dead." Amewyn gulped down hard, "Not going to give your team's biggest helper a hug at all? After all I do deserve something…Amewyn" "Kabuto… you look a bit ill…are you eating well?" Amewyn pointed the arrow carefully at Kabuto as he smiled "I take it you assume I'm not well at all I must look so…terrible!" Before the young Kunoichi could react Kabuto dashed in front of her causing her to shoot the arrow into his chest as she closed her eyes squeaking loudly. As the young woman opened her eyes she shook her head "Christopher alert the ANBU now…I…I think I'm going to need some medical attention…shortly." The young ANBU nodded as Amewyn started rushing out of the anteroom, the young man followed suit forming hand seals as he gripped a scroll. "Let's hope this works right Lady Haruno… Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Technique for you non-Japanese fans)!" As she finished a large black wolf swept under Amewyn's feet carrying her off as the ANBU man turned a black spear piercing his heart. "Augh!" "Pitiful, absolutely pitiful, wasting such talent on the ANBU, you could have had greatness, you would have been a king. Too bad really…I hate to think that another of my brothers in darkness was turned so fast to the Konoha Squad." Before the young ANBU passed out he looked up seeing a black eyed young man with purple hair who was frowning. "Not quite dead yet, I hoped not I bet you're on that brink you ANBU always fight so hard when you could just die!" As he yanked the spear out he blinked before a massive blast of light covered the hallway causing the young purple haired man to scream. "My eye, you son of a… I'm going to freaking murder your whole freakish family now!" Meanwhile as Amewyn was carefully led out of the hallway a blast of light followed soon after, she turned covering her face seeing a visible grin on the brown haired ANBU's face.

"Ninpou (Ninja Art) Ranpu (Light) Chi (thousand) Heru (Hell) No Jutsu (Technique), quite a bit bright if I do say so myself, wouldn't you think so Ame-chan." She took a moment before shaking her head and grabbing her head. "Feeling…woozy…" as she started to tip backward Sakura was behind her holding her up and smiling softly. "Good Job Ame-Chan, I think you deserve a bit of a rest after we've got you checked out." Amewyn nodded as Sakura started to mold her healing chakra over her; meanwhile the ANBU Christopher black was bowing deeply. "Captain, former command Lady Haruno Amewyn and I were ambushed by an old associate of mine. I believe it was my old brother from the Otogakure village…I was unofficially adopted as his little brother sir. I don't know what might have caused him to attack me, but I believe it's connected with the Akatsuki." The captain pointing to the village and handing Christopher a large dossier, he nodded putting his mask on and disappearing. The captain walked over to Amewyn as Sakura looked up saluting him quickly. "She's resting, I suggest that we move her somewhere safe for now, as long as there's a user of darkness in there we need to be careful. Amewyn…needs to rest lest she exhaust herself too much for having to pull out more chakra." The captain pointed carefully to Amewyn's shoulder noticing a small light. "I'm not sure…what the light is Sir…but I believe it's connected to Orochimaru." The captain raised a metaphorical brow as Sakura shook her head "it hasn't glowed before, so we have no previous documents on her condition. She appears stable and resting comfortably, but as long as it's glowing I'm keeping a close eye on her." The captain nodded as he took a small scroll out and gestured from it to the village as Sakura shook her head. She smiled "I'll carry her…she's nothing compared to Naruto, besides…she's still my patient." The captain shook his head walking off as Amewyn and Sakura disappeared into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: Amewyn's Jounin Concern

Alright, welcome back for Chapter four, again creative liberties and Japanese techniques, and honorifics. This chapter contains one of the most explicit scenes of a direct kiss between two girls, if this bothers you please feel free to skip over it. For those who aren't bothered by two girls kissing please try and enjoy the story and read and review as per usual please.

Chapter 4: Amewyn's concern as a Jounin or Squad Seven meets a new man?

Sakura stopped landing outside of the Konoha main gates as she smiled at Amewyn carrying her on her back. As she walked into the village a tall woman in a white dress bowed "We were waiting for your arrival Lady Haruno. We're prepared to receive Lady Dodonna as we speak ma'am so I would suggest we hurry there now if that's at all a proposition." Sakura nodded quickly shifting Amewyn from her back to her arms quickly carrying her bridal style. Sakura and the nurse walked into the hospital as Amewyn was laid on a stretcher as she was wheeled off to a small care unit room. Sakura nodded as she ran off, as the hospital was abuzz with activity a tall brown haired young man and a man covered in all black walked in. The brown haired man smiled at the extraordinary large dog "Stay Akamaru me and Shino are here to visit Ame-Chan not scare the living day lights out of her." Shino nodded as he walked to the front desk "we heard about a young patient…Amewyn Dodonna…or Amewyn Haruno…" "Check room 32 C. She was brought in a few minutes ago and her wife Lady Haruno is preparing to check on her wounds now." Shino nodded as he and his compatriot walked through the halls leading into Amewyn's room, as they entered Sakura was dressed in medical garb forming hand seals. Shino turned to his friend whispering "Kiba, think she'll mind us watching her. I mean we did come to see Amewyn herself I'd hate to be kicked out because of some silly reason." Kiba shrugged his shoulders as Sakura turned her face was grave before growing much softer "Shino! Kiba! You two came almost the moment I started to fix Amewyn's wounds didn't you?" The duo nodded as Kiba smirked playfully "I heard her screams a few hours ago…it seemed as though you were trying something new?" Sakura looked at him un-amused by his rather dry attempt of humor. Shino nodded to Amewyn "I take it the seal is acting up, seems a bit like she's been growing more exhausted quicker lately. Has she been following a no second state regiment that you've been keeping her on?" Sakura shook her head, "No… I told her if she needed to release the chakra built up she should, I think it's more of a personal thing for her. She used second state to try and heal Kakashi-sensei and…I think she's worried about a grave…" "Error?" Shino and Kiba turned to see the still yet covered face of Kakashi poking his head in the outline of a smile could be seen in his mask. "Sakura, you know that I could help Amewyn with the Evil Sealing Method (Curse Seal, Sealing). You both seemed to think that the seal was rather gentle on her system, but after Orochimaru died…" Kakashi trailed off as Sakura shook her head.

"I doubt she'll need it now, it's a matter of her stamina running out and she's too stubborn, ever since the Kazekage Gaara …took her from the stadium…" Kakashi nodded quickly as he walked over to Amewyn's side. As he did the young woman poked her eyes open looking up and around before she rubbed her neck. "I'm fine…I'm sure that the ice ninja isn't just deciding to rest because she's sleepy." Sakura and Kakashi blushed deeply as Kiba titled his head, "I thought you were the only ice ninja here in this…oh." Kiba turned away as Amewyn continued to rub her shoulder biting her lip as she moaned out visibly laying back. Her usually light skin started to turn a hue of pink two large bumps formed on her back pushing our forming two large white wings. Amewyn was thrust forward as she started to grow older in appearance and taller before the seal finished glowing. "Ahh…feel…better now…" Sakura looked over Amewyn before covering her face as Amewyn covered herself with a sheet as well. "I…didn't mean to transform right now, it's just…" Kakashi nodded as he handed Amewyn a large shirt which she quickly put on thrusting her wings through the back shredding the shirt a bit. "It's been far too long since I've been in second state…Kiba…Shino…" "We knew Ame-chan. From the moment you went second state in the tournament we knew that, you lied to Naruto to make him worry less. Kakashi also told us to keep it quiet until you transformed directly in front of us so we felt it better to keep our word to your sensei." Amewyn nodded rolling her neck she walked to the window and sighed heavily pushing her wings out giving all in the room a visible show of her back and her rear. Kakashi looked at Amewyn before smirking softly "you've grown a lot more than you might think Amewyn; you kept me from death if only to be rescued by Sakura." Amewyn pushed her wings down as she turned around "I also took over your team…I believe you were number seven again. Leading the next generation, Orohime Dodonna, Christina Black, and our newest initiate from the Akila clan Ishikawa, I'm surprised you'd go with such variety. After all team seven was the first four person team in such a time you must know that…you've been assigned an added member." Amewyn raised her brow before Kakashi looked into her eyes, "That's right… you're getting a new ANBU in training like you were with my team. You might not know him quite yet, but he's known as the man of the black book clan…the Akira clan that split from Akila. His parents say he's already near your level before you entered the Chuunin exams. It seems they think that…his elemental affinity is close to a form of darkness like that, Christopher you were commander over. You know that as long as he's able to control shadows…" Amewyn closed her eyes biting her lip.

"I'm going to have to be his guardian in my squad as long as he's alive with that darkness element, yes. I remember when Nar…I mean…Hokage-sama, brought him to my doorstep. It's not often that the Hokage…let alone Naruto and Tsunade both…visit a young ANBU's home saying they have a young child for them." Kakashi nodded as Sakura smiled gently at her wife as she watched the young woman slowly revert her skin turning a slight shade of white before returning to a semi tan her wings folded inward and Amewyn sighed out happily. She slowly dressed herself as Kakashi led Kiba and Shino out of the room rather hastily. Sakura sit on the bed as Amewyn finished dressing slowly pulling her silver and blue hair into a small ponytail. As she did Sakura looked at her "I always liked to see you with your hair up, you only do it up if something is bothering you or I ask you to." Amewyn turned around slowly buttoning her shirt up with a slight grin as she walked over to Sakura pulling her into a tight kiss. Amewyn smiled before breaking the kiss and blushing brightly as Sakura looked up "you taste minty sweet heart." Amewyn blushed a bit harder her cheeks showing a visible redness as a five foot tall man with silver stood in the doorway blinking his pink eyes. "I…I think I have the right place…the nurse…said to check in with Lady Sakura Haruno…and find Lady Amewyn Haruno. I can always leave if this is the wrong room ma'am I was wondering where Sensei Haruno is." The young man turned around walking out of the doorway as Amewyn rushed behind him and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "Sensei Haruno reporting in little Chuunin, I believe… you are…" "Chibakawa Akira Sensei, I was sent by Sensei Kakashi to talk to you ma'am. He believes your contact with …another Ninja I believe his name was mentioned…Jhonny Angel." Amewyn sighed heavily rubbing her eyes before opening them "I was trained in basic shadow and darkness techniques I formed them accordingly." Amewyn turned "Come on we have much to discuss and I'd rather be prepared to advance your three squad mates from school level to Genin finally." Chibakawa turned shooting her a glance before following her "We'll also need to discuss your level of darkness techniques. The ANBU need to know nearly everything about a student before they even let you try. I suggest that given your clan's previous animosity, which you treat every ANBU as if he or she was family." Amewyn walked out of the hospital as Chibakawa nodded as three young Genin stood in front of Amewyn. "Orohime and I were worried…Ish was worried that you'd died and we'd be stuck with the copy ninja. I take it the boy behind you is here for a reason and not just to annoy us?"

Amewyn smiled proudly "Students, you are now fully fledged Genin and a full Chuunin as well. Meet your new teammate Chibakawa Akila, he will be providing tactical information and I demand that you respect him as you would myself." The team nodded saluting their teacher accordingly as Chibakawa blinked as Ishikawa looked at him smiling softly. As the team talked amongst themselves Amewyn closed her eyes as she listened to her squad before they turned to her. "Alright…we've got to get our first mission…hopefully a nice D or C ranked mission..." Amewyn started to lead the way to the Hokage manor. "What do you think she means…nice D ranked mission for…wasn't one of the first ones she went on…a B ranked?"Amewyn shot a visible glare "it …was initially a C…until…Zabuza…" she gripped the large cleaver to emphasize the point. The four blinked wide eyed at Amewyn as she walked "although…the Hokage…told me to build team dynamic." She turned slamming the cleaver into the ground and popping her neck. "You four must have heard the stories…on the Naruto Bridge…about a girl who controlled ice and fought…a boy who did as well?" The quartet nodded as Amewyn took out her Mizu-megami.

"Back then… I was just learning about my ice powers to their full extent. You see…I could barely manage much more than a small barrier…" she kneeled down placing her Mizu-megami next to the cleaver. "I had managed to fight…the boy…and I still to this day…hate myself for not stopping the fight." As she started the memory flooded in, the bridge was covered in a dense fog and Amewyn and a tall rather feminine boy were holding weapons. Amewyn held a large scythe looking like a frightened child her opponent was wielding a large kunai looking at her in the softest manner possible. As she rushed towards the man she swung the scythe watching it connect with the kunai causing her to squeak from the impact. "Haku! You don't have to fight…me…I don't want to fight you…" as she rubbed her eyes dropping the scythe the boy named Haku looked at Amewyn. "I fight for Zabuza… much like you fight for your loved one little ice girl." Amewyn looked at Haku closing her eyes, as he wiped the tears away "I'm sorry we had to fight like this… I know it must pain you to have to fight me, but…I have something for you…you might find these techniques useful." Amewyn blinked as Haku pulled out two scrolls and handed them to her with a wink. "Consider this a gift little ice girl…I hope we meet again soon…" Amewyn looked up as she watched Haku disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Haku, where did you…" as she looked around she noticed a grim scene Haku was impaled by Kakashi's hand causing the young kunoichi to gasp in her hands tightened around the scrolls. Kakashi looked at Haku sighing softly as he gripped the young man and jumped away as Zabuza swung the large cleaver down. "Give it up Copy Ninja; you can't finish me with such pathetically weak Jutsu!" Zabuza pulled the cleaver back as Kakashi looked at him with contempt. "You sacrificed his life for your own pathetic ideals Zabuza!" As Kakashi rushed towards Zabuza, the fog disappeared as a small man with black glasses and a small cane were seen on the bridge. "You failed Zabuza…I told you to personally kill each of these pathetic Konoha ninja! You didn't! I will make sure personally to kill you…" the young man walked towards Zabuza as he stopped, he then turned looking at Haku. "You pathetic tool, couldn't fight against a little girl!" The man kicked Haku as Amewyn watched her anger starting to show, "Have you no respect for the dead! He died for Zabuza and all you can do is kicking Haku's dead body…" The man sneered at Amewyn. "Men…I think we have a Konoha who thinks she can fight can't she little girl?" As Amewyn walked towards the man her fists clenched Zabuza held out the cleaver stopping her in her tracks. "You were friends with Haku too weren't you little ice girl? You should know…that you can't interfere here…please let me fight Gatou and his men." Amewyn looked up as Zabuza removed his mask rushing towards the man named Gatou, as Zabuza rushed in hundreds of men appeared from the dissipating fog. As Amewyn watched in horror Kakashi closed his eyes turning his head, before the last blow was struck by Zabuza she closed her eyes pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. "Wait! You hugged the Hokage…I mean like a full on…" Chris looked at Amewyn as she stopped the story sighing heavily. "I was twelve and…I had already experienced my parents were murdered. I couldn't help the first reaction I had was to pull someone close to keep the image from my mind…I assumed…that Gatou…didn't survive the encounter." She continued to tell the story resuming from the last place, as she turned around after hugging Naruto she rushed over to Zabuza's side. She looked into his eyes as he smiled at Amewyn in a manner that made her rub her eyes. "Little…Ice girl…could you…take my cleaver…I owe it to someone who could befriend Haku much like I had. Could I ask what your name is…?" She smiled whispering to him "I'm…Amewyn…Amewyn Dodonna….Zabuza-sama." He smiled as Amewyn slowly drug Zabuza to Haku's body on her back was the cleaver. "Your…your mother…was a gentle woman, she…never wanted to fight she solved her disputes with words." Zabuza slowly gripped a small scroll stashed in his pocket "she told me if I was bested in combat and met her daughter…to give her a scroll of my techniques…You'll receive more use out of them than me." He smiled up at her as she nodded placing the scrolls in a small pouch on her back as she sung a soft tune for the two fallen warriors. A year later, at the same bridge was covered in snow, as it was snowing heavily Amewyn took out a cleaver similar to Zabuza's own. She smiled gingerly, "Hello Zabuza-sama…I hope that you don't mind that I've been training so hard, I brought a replacement for you to use." She pushed it into the ground rubbing her eyes as she shed a few tears. "I'm sorry you had to die Zabuza…I should have…I could…" Behind her a tall pink haired woman was shaking her head as she pulled Amewyn into a hug. "You did your best Ame-Chan, no one expected you to stop bleeding that profuse or…to help him as you did." Amewyn looked into the pink haired woman's eyes, "Sakura-kun..." Sakura nodded as she rubbed Amewyn's head softly. "Your living is how you honor their lives Amewyn, you constantly do such amazing things I bet…Haku must be so proud of you." Amewyn nodded as she closed her eyes, as she finished she wiped away a tear, "sorry…I just get a little sentimental about Haku and Zabuza."

thank you for the reviews guys, ^_^; I'll go about a few quick edits to make the right corrections to Haku's gender. As for Suigetsu's sword, I'm not following the Naruto-verse 100% there's going to be a lot of differences. If you have other concerns, please feel free to review/contact me I don't bite I promise ^_^.


	5. Chapter 5: Special Hot Springs Trip?

As with the first chapter, I'm the authoress Zennaka, I've added in a number of new characters and techniques that I will hopefully be able to explain to you the readers. As always I've taken a fair bit of creative liberty with characters, one example is Sakura being bisexual as with Naruto being the sixth Hokage. Most of these events are not canon (To my knowledge...) I will attempt to follow as close to canon universe, but I cannot gaurantee perfection.

Chapter two: Hell hath no fury like a Sakura angry or, Amewyn's getting a spanking

Sakura slowly laid Amewyn down as she formed the hand seals and concentrating the green healing chakra into her hands. Sakura smiled softly as she looked up at Orohime, Chris and Ishikawa each swallowed hard. "Go find Iruka-sensei, and tell him that your instructor is in trouble with her wife and she'll be out for a while." The trio nodded rushing off quickly as Sakura slowly pulled the sleeping Amewyn into her arms walking towards their shared apartment. As the pink haired girl slowly laid the semi silver haired woman onto the couch she looked at Amewyn. "You know that, that mask was built special for you to be used in that special jutsu that was thrust on you. I love you dearly but you knew that you'd end up here using that ANBU mask Ame-chan." Sakura slowly walked out of the living room as she did Amewyn sat upright clutching her chest for a moment. On her right shoulder the curse seal glowed bright white for a moment before she lay back on the couch. "…this is a bad sign…" "And it's about to get worse Ame-chan." Amewyn closed her eyes as she felt the absolute terror rush down her spine from hearing her wife's very calm voice. She shakily stood up "c…calm down Sakura-kun…" Amewyn looked at Sakura who was quietly walked to her wife's side as she gently rubbed Amewyn's cheek. "You fought as hard as could be expected with your new genin; you're just as good as Kakashi was. I almost wonder why you felt the need to put such high odds on your genin; you know that using those…eyes and the mask." Amewyn looked at her wife as she nodded before Sakura whispered to Amewyn "Iruka is going to borrow your squad for now. As for you…" Sakura shot Amewyn a slightly lustful look causing Amewyn to blush and grow wide eyed; meanwhile Naruto sat upright looking around the office.

"…I just felt a massive chill run down my spine," as he looked to the door a young woman with a soft pink purple color of hair looked into Naruto's eyes. "You always say that every time I'm near your office Naruto-chan. Ishikawa-san was heading out to get some lunch, is there anything you'd like from the ramen shop." Naruto shot the young woman a wide grin as she rubbed her eyes turning "got it…pork miso Ramen with egg… you've got quite unique tastes in food Naruto-chan." Naruto smiled putting away the small sign returning to the papers as a tall black haired man with white eyes appeared in the office brushing his shoulder off. "Naruto-sama, I've come back from Akatsuki headquarters. It seems our initial investigation was wrong; we've uncovered a massive sheet of ice that's thicker than we can penetrate with fire jutsu. Who or what ever caused this ice is definitely something we need to worry about." Naruto sighed heavily leaning back as he looked into the white eyed man's eyes, "Neji-san, I'd suggest you visit Amewyn and the Dodonna clan later today. They have as extensive control over ice as any of the newest Jounin and Chuunin. Also…send Amewyn a nice card…she's got her first squad of Genin; I think we might have given her a tougher school of students than she wanted. I think she's either in the hospital…or she's with Sakura, in either case she's going to be out of commission for now." Neji nodded as he turned as Naruto stood up brushing his pants, "on second thought Neji…I'll come with you it's been such a while since I've been out of this cramped office in such a long while." Neji nodded as the two walked out, Neji led the way to a large area that was covered in snow despite being summer time. As Naruto smiled walking towards a small young woman with bright blue hair and silver eyes, "Hello little Dodonna, I'm here to speak with your mommy." The young woman looked at Naruto wide eyed as she thrust a finger behind herself pointing to a large building. Naruto whispered his thanks as Neji shook his head walking into the building a tall silver haired woman looked up.

"Ah…Hokage-sama, if you're looking for my dear niece Amewyn…she's busy. I can help you instead if you need something else." Neji looked around as Naruto nodded slowly sitting down in a large chair as Neji remained standing. "I'm here with my ANBU guard who has found a nearly impenetrable sheet of ice; given a number of your clan have such high marks involving ice. I thought that Neji could escort one of your ice users there to see if he or she…" Neji stopped for a moment as a visibly exhausted semi silver haired woman leaned on the door frame. "…Amewyn…" the young woman nodded standing upright "I'll help Neji…after all I owe him after…" Neji smirked at her. "Let's go…before you start moaning about your rear again." Amewyn growled at Neji as he supported the young woman helping her lean on his left shoulder. Neji looked at Amewyn as she was standing up with Neji's aid she slowly reached into her side pouch pulling out a small blue ball. "Sakura received word you were looking for an ice controller. Why didn't you visit us sooner, we don't mind…company…" Amewyn smiled as she popped the ball into her mouth chewing away on it. She closed her eyes for a moment as the seal on her back glowed again rather visibly as two walked to the Konoha entrance. Amewyn stretched as she gripped the ANBU mask before putting it away Neji looked at her examining her before taking out a small mask that had three purple triangles on its face. He took a deep breath before putting it on and looking at Amewyn who shook her head as he nodded the two took off running. As the two ran Amewyn's mind wandered as she felt her mind wander two years ago.

It was a hard night Amewyn was still awake well past midnight, it was raining lightly as Amewyn sat on the roof of her apartment complex. "Sasuke is back…Sakura's happy as a lark, I should…be too," the young Kunoichi looked to the skies as she silver eyes flashed a soft hue of sadness. Behind her a redheaded man appeared holding an umbrella, "Amewyn…you look a little out of place." Amewyn closed her eyes "…Gaara-kun I thought that you had important business as the Kazekage and you'd stay in the sand village." Gaara smiled softly as he sat next to Amewyn looking out on the village. "I was hired by the Hokage to keep watch other the village especially after it started to rain so heavily recently. I thought that my company would be something that you might have wanted little sister." Amewyn looked at Gaara as he held the umbrella to keep the rain from soaking Amewyn. Gaara slowly offered his hand to her as she quickly stood up and walked toward the stairway down to the main Apartment building. Gaara followed behind her, "it rains when you cry…but it's never been this bad." Amewyn shot Gaara a withering glare which caused him to look into her eyes. "It's going to stop soon, you'll …probably want to stay out of the rain as long as you're here." Gaara glanced at the umbrella as Amewyn walked to her apartment he listened intently as he heard a soft creak as Amewyn opened the door to her apartment a wave of cold swept out as she walked in slowly. Gaara sighed heavily walking down the hallways as a pink haired girl rushed to him she was visibly wet from the rain she took a moment to catch her breath. "D…did you hear about Sasuke-kun, he's here …I…I was going to tell Ame-Chan about it. I thought that it might cheer her up to know our old teammate is finally back." Gaara shook his head "I did not hear that the gentlemanly Uchiha…had returned. I had heard that Amewyn noticed something was different, I assumed she must have had a nightmare and came here accordingly." Sakura blinked before she looked into Gaara's eyes "She's…not going to think that I'm still after Sasuke…right?"Gaara shrugged as he walked out of the complex as Sakura slowly opened the door to Amewyn's apartment. She looked in noticing a small wolf boy who was curled up on Amewyn's bed; the young woman was sitting on a small green pad her legs were crossed over one another. "Ame-Chan…did…you hear?" Amewyn looked up at Sakura before nodding solemnly Sakura smiled softly, walking over to Amewyn. "Amewyn…Dodonna, would you do me the honor of giving your hand in marriage?" Amewyn sat stunned for a moment as she saw Sakura pulling out a small blue box opening it to show a small diamond. Amewyn looked into Sakura's eyes as the two met eyes Amewyn nodded very slowly her cheeks were bright red. Sakura took the ring out of the box and put it over Amewyn's finger as she gripped Sakura in a tight hug kissing her on the lips as passionately as she could. A few hours later Sakura and Amewyn both rose as Amewyn smiled softly "I…I thank you Sakura-kun." Amewyn and Sakura got out of the bed and starting to talk to one another as they planned a rather extravagant wedding, the young boy sat up watching the two girls as Amewyn smiled at the boy. "I'm…I'm going to be Amewyn Haruno…" Amewyn blushed deeply as Sakura nodded kissing her softly. A few months passed as the wedding day approached, on the altar stood the young Amewyn who was wearing a dark teal dress as Sakura walked up the aisle wearing a light pink outfit. The preacher was the fifth Hokage, finishing the speech turned to each girl as they said I do. "You may now kiss the brides" She smiled as Sakura pulled Amewyn into a tight kiss causing her to blush and moan into the kiss. As the two left the altar, the next week was pure bliss for the newlyweds, Amewyn shook her head as she was led by Neji into a large compound which was swarming with Ninjas.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't sneak up on the exANBU

Alright you're used to the spiel about creative liberties and all that jazz. Side Note, Italicized text _means the character's talking to him or herself or thinking quietly_. Bold Text means, **that there's an inner personality rare eh?** So read Review and tell me what'cha think

Chapter Six: Don't sneak up on the Ex-ANBU, or Amewyn got bit?

As Gaara and Kankuro watched the silvery haired woman Kankuro looked at Gaara who rubbed his eyes as he held up a hand and counted down from five to one before a second ice spire jutted from the sand village. "…Kazekage-sama…she needs help…and if we don't do something…the villagers are going to kill us both!" "…She's a strong woman …she has to be to deal with her wife…" Gaara shivered as he remembered seeing Sakura's strength sending visible shivers down his spine. Meanwhile with Amewyn, she stopped running standing next to an unattended shop breathing hard and clutching her chest fully dressed. "Next time…I'm going to go with Gaara…and Kankuro…and go fishing…" she closed her eyes before yelling loud enough to scare the villagers nearby. Amewyn closed her eyes running through a checklist in her head, _alright…there's a sex crazed Sand nin…after me…and she's big sis to boot. Gaara…no doubt is off playing Kazekage…and Kankuro hasn't saved me…well…ever…actually, although…he did try once. I'm running out of options and out of stamina…I'll have to use that jutsu and hope that Temari…doesn't notice the similarities._ Amewyn formed her hands into the seal for a transformation jutsu, "Orioke No jutsu (Sexy Technique)!"

As the smoke dissipated a tall sky blue haired man with spiky hair appeared where Amewyn was. His eyes were silver with the pupil appearing as a shuriken, his top was a soft mesh like quality with a bit of fishnet underneath his shirt. His pants were long to cover his toned legs and around his mouth and nose were a mask that covered it rather well; his forehead was covered by a Sand ninja Protector. The young man leaned against the building closing his eyes. _By the Nine tailed demons…I hope this works last time I tried…Sakura almost ripped my pants to shreds._ The man let out a soft whine before Temari walked towards him with an air of dignity before bowing quickly. "Ah Hello there…you must be new…I was hoping you saw my friend she's about your height with silver eyes and a bit of gray hair… and she looks a bit like you but she's much cuter." The man turned his head looking to the side and coughing softly "Nope…haven't seen hide…nor hair of a …cuter looking silver eyed woman ma'am." Temari looked into the man's eyes smirking softly, "There's something awfully familiar about you …I almost would have to say…" "Drop it." Kankuro appeared next to the man's left side causing him to shift his stare towards him causing Kankuro to shiver. Temari nodded as she walked off "Call me sometime cutie, I bet you'll be in town…another day or two won't ya?" "…I used to be the big sis little helper…" The man looked to the right as he held up a hand sign before breathing deeply "Release!" As the man yelled the same fog enveloped him before Amewyn appeared letting loose a deep sigh her silvery blue eyes slowly shrank from the shuriken to three small points in each eye. "Using too much chakra on those Sharingan eyes of yours Ame-Chan, at your current rate of chakra expelling you'll be out like a light in a few hours and dead within a day."

"I'm…aware…Ka…Kan…Brother…" She looked at him before closing her eyes and kneeling down "I need to rest a bit…could I….borrow…" "A room, well usually the kazekage would not allow it. Given your prior contact with him I'd say we can make room for you, but don't try anything funny…I've got my eyes on you." Amewyn nodded smiling before she rubbed her right shoulder, "you know you should get that looked at Ame-Chan. I know that you've got the best Med-nin in all of Konoha…but we have someone who can attend to that wound of yours." Amewyn shook her head as she was led through Sunagakure (Sand Village) with relative ease. "Kazekage-sama, we've got a guest here whom forgot to check in at an inn I was hoping we could house her for the remainder of time she's here." "…let her stay in her own room and we'll allow it, I'd rather not worry about her being …alone…with anybody else." Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Kankuro nodded as he led Amewyn into a large room "you can stay in here, Temari never looks and well Gaara personally still enjoys your company." Amewyn nodded smiling softly; **I bet that's not all he'd like to enjoy, something tells me there's a reason he was so quick to accept our company Ame-Chan.** Amewyn shook her head rubbing her temples in response "I'll leave you be then Ame-san," Amewyn nodded as she lay back on the bed closing her eyes. As she did she fell asleep on it, the hours passed before night fell and Amewyn was still sound asleep on the bed. A tall shadowy figure crept along her bedside before gripping her mouth and causing her to squeak softly. "Mmm?!" She thrashed as the intruder whispered to her "shush! Just stay still and I won't…hurt you Ame-Kun." "Mmm?" She looked around the room was blanketed by shadows as the man slowly let go looking into her eyes she quickly grabbed her Mizu-megami (Water goddess) looking at the man. "Who are you? Why are you in my room? Also…why did you try…using shadow genjutsu (Illusion techniques) on me?" The man smile whipping away the shadows to reveal a rather angry looking man with purple hair and black eyes, his right eye was covered by hair and a scratched headband that had the rock village symbol. "Firstly, you're the ANBU member Lady Haruno Dodonna Amewyn, I'm Matthew Darkness. As you may guess I have an affinity for all things…dark, my lady you are trained within the same arts, but yet you refuse to show it. I'm going to show you the error…of your thoughts the ideal way to mold chakra! I thought that the shadows would be a perfect place for you to fight in since…you are one of us you just refuse to believe it." Amewyn shook her head confusion clouding her face before she could move to ask more questions the man disappeared from sight appearing behind her. "I also happen to know…that you were bitten, not once, not twice, but three times by my brothers." Amewyn closed her eyes feeling a chill run down her spine gripping the Mizu-Megami (Water Goddess), **don't let this little freak of nature get the better of you Ame! Your mother didn't give me to you just so you could lose to some little boy who fights with the shadows, you are stronger than him and you know it! Unleash me and we can show him that the error is his not yours!** Amewyn shook her head before jumping from the bed the man casually thrust a long spear at Amewyn looking into her eyes.

"Don't fight this Ame-kun, you know as well as I do, as long as there is light there is shadow, and your ice creates far more shadows than any other." Amewyn closed her eyes clenching her fists, "That's right! I was there I saw the girl you could have killed; I saw how you fought that young blonde woman you run from even in your dreams. You're always running from things, but have you ever truly stopped to listen and watch as everything you tried to run from doesn't hurt as much as you think." Amewyn stood frozen her eyes closed, the curse seal on her right shoulder flared with a bright light despite the darkness the man stood next to her. Baring his teeth two white fangs Amewyn turned to see the fangs before she could react she felt a massive burning sensation rush through her body starting with her neck. "Ahh! S…stop…" the man held his position as the curse seal started to glow before spreading along her body slowly as he smiled whispering "Ahh…the blood of an innocent woman…tastes better than wine." Amewyn looked at him before he let go the curse seal stopped most of her face was covered in a bright pink causing her to breathe and shudder before she fell face first onto the ground. The man smiled as he disappeared into the darkness behind Amewyn a door opened as Gaara stood. "Pity…we'll need to alert the Hokage…about your condition." Gaara kneeled down slowly rolling Amewyn over seeing four large bite marks in her neck, "odd…Temari…might not be so able to help you." He slowly scooped the young woman into his arms as he walked out slowly. "Kankuro, Temari, we need you to head to Konoha, we've got someone who's deciding to attack Dodonna women in their sleep. The sooner we can have her examined…the better." Kankuro and Temari both nodded disappearing as Gaara walked to the hospital of Sunagakure the young woman at the entrance pointed to a large room as Gaara nodded setting Amewyn onto a bed sitting next to her.


	7. Chapter 7: Not out of the woods yet

Alright, you must know by now I'm creative liberty, this chapter contains a number of flash backs, read and review please.

Chapter 7: Not out of the Woods Yet, or Sakura's Concern.

As Amewyn lay in the bed Gaara sat next to her the memories of their contact as children started to flood in. "One…t…two…t…three…r…ready …o…or not h…here I come…" a small bright blue haired girl with silver eyes turned around from the tree looking around. "I…I'm g…going…to get you…" she looked around visibly unsure as she walked around the other children were well hidden. "Gaara…Gaara-kun…" she looked around before she walked face first into a large gourd and falling back onto her rear rubbing her nose. "Ow…" she looked up and saw the red headed young boy who had a large gourd on his back who turned around looking at Amewyn. "Ah! Ame-Chan! I was wondering where you were at…" he held his hand out and Amewyn took hold of it standing up brushing her dress off. "I was hoping you could help play a bit of tag with me…" Gaara smiled brightly "really? I…I thought that the other kids didn't like me playing even if I have you." Amewyn shook her head as three heads peered from the trees shaking their heads glaring at Gaara, "I…I think we should find something else fun to play Ame-Chan." "I think that you should keep your worries about Amewyn Dodonna to yourself Kazekage Gaara." Gaara blinked up looking to his left seeing the pink haired woman Sakura.

"Kazekage-sama, I need you to come here…I need to know what happened to her and you were the first to see her. I might know more about her, but there's definitely we need to know if I'm going to heal her." Gaara nodded as he looked into Sakura's eyes, "she had…four bite marks…she was passed out, I doubt she's hurt. She's just going to be resting for now…" Sakura nodded "leave." Gaara looked as Sakura looked back causing Gaara to leave without a second thought. Sakura closed her eyes sitting down into a chair by Amewyn's bedside as she did she heard Amewyn murmur her name very softly. As Sakura leaned back watching Amewyn like a hawk she wished to see what her wife was thinking about in her dreams. Meanwhile, as Amewyn dreamt her mind wandered back to when she was six years old. "Mom…Dad…? Where's…Sakura…" she looked around as she heard a soft scream rushing towards it she felt terror run through her entire body. The scene she witnessed was a tall man holding something his left hand was blooded and crushed the man looked to have light blonde hair. A pair of hands wrapped around her, "let's go Amewyn, Daddy's going to be along shortly." Amewyn looked up to see a pair of silver eyes, her hair was rather unkempt her hair had a few strays of silver intermixed with the sky blue. "Mom….Mommy where's Sakura…" the woman held onto Amewyn without letting go nor answering her question the woman started running. "Mom! Where's Sakura! I…I need Sakura!" The woman turned her head as Amewyn poked her head up to witness the man enveloped in sand a red headed boy was staring transfixed on the sight. "Where. Is. Amewyn. Dodonna." The man jerked throwing something watching it slice through a large barrier of sand missing Gaara's right arm by a hair's breath. The woman held Amewyn as she cried out hard "Daddy!" As the woman continued to run passerby stopped watching letting the woman run as she reached the gates she was tripped throwing Amewyn causing the pint sized future Kunoichi to land on her back. "Mommy!" She sat up watching as the sand wrapped around her mother "Mommy! Get out of there mommy!" The woman turned her eyes showing a visible anger as a blast of water shot out from her body sending the sand flying apart. "Get out of here Amewyn! I want you to start running as fast as you can and don't stop not for single moment you should not ever stop running." Amewyn looked at her mother as she formed a hand seal chakra starting to glow bright around her. "Tajuu (Multi) Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow clone technique)!" Amewyn covered her face as her mother changed into eleven exact duplicates. Each held a different weapon, one had a long ice bow, and another had a lance, a third had two long swords and the fourth had a giant hammer. The fifth had a large axe, the sixth had a large scythe, the seventh had an ice crossbow, the eighth had a large staff of ice, and the ninth had covered her hands with ice. The tenth had a pair of small daggers and the eleventh had a physical blade that turned and looked at Amewyn glaring. "I told you Run! Get going Amewyn we'll handle Gaara, you need to leave!" Amewyn looked at her mother wide eyed before the woman turned rushing towards a large wave of sand causing the young girl to start running. As she did she started to cover her head her mind rushing as every last muscle in her body followed the same idea to keep running. **Idiot girl! You should have started running when mommy told you to! Look…at mommy…she's…an angel!** Amewyn turned looking up the woman she had called her mother had been lifted above the sand village with two large wings of sand. "Guh…Gaara! I won't forgive you for ever touching my touching my daughter!" Amewyn watched in muted horror as the wings closed around her a slight squish could be heard before cracking spraying blood drops of blood rained on Amewyn causing her to turn and continue running. Around her she felt heat and trees as she ran a trail of white chakra could be seen behind her causing several of the local wild life to rush off out of fear. As the hours passed Amewyn tripped landing hard in front of a large tree and holding her head she curled up near the tree. "M…Mommy…Daddy…" the young girl continued to cry holding her head, as she lay near the base of the tree a crack of thunder made her scream for her mother as she held her head tighter.

"Sir!" Amewyn looked up to see a large man wearing a black cloak and a white mask that covered his face. "Sir! We've found the source of the sounds, it's a little girl and she looks hurt sir!" As the man reached for Amewyn she looked up visibly shaking as he cradled her, a tall man with silver walked over his face was covered by cloth. "She has almost no sign of chakra running through her body at all…she could be dying as we speak…we need to get her somewhere safe and make sure she's alright." The two men covered the six year old girl in cloth "She's got blood all over her face…Sir!" The man nodded slowly cradling Amewyn as he rushed into a large village around him several men and women watched as he ran straight for the Hokage Manor. "It'll be alright little girl, can you speak at all?" "W…where's mommy…and daddy…?" The man sighed heavily "we don't know little girl…are you okay?" Amewyn nodded as she rubbed her eyes as she continued to cry heavily clutching the man's chest. "You're …really cold little girl…do you have a name?" The girl looked up as the man stopped in front of a slightly elderly man who looked at him and the girl. "What did you bring to me Kakashi…?" "A small frightened child who…we believe…may have lost her parents. We don't know her name yet…" "D…Dodonna! ...A…Amewyn!" the young woman covered her head quickly after her short outburst fearful of the two men. "Amewyn…she's…a Dodonna…hum…we'll need to enroll this young mind in schooling. As it stands right now Kakashi…I'd suggest you bring her to the hospital and make sure she's okay." Kakashi looked at the man, "Hokage-sama, I think that we might need to investigate further…she has bits of sand in her hair and the blood…isn't hers." The man nodded rubbing his chin "very well…for now until we have some proof of her parent's death…we'll keep this information from her Kakashi. We don't know how much she's been affected and she might need previous contact if we hope to get her to feel normal again."

"No! …please mister Hokage I…I'll be good…I…I don't want to be around Gaara again." She continued to cower in Kakashi's arms covering her head as Kakashi raised a brow to the Hokage before turning around. As the hours passed Amewyn was thoroughly examined by several female nurses who cooed and generally praised the young woman. The young child was led into a large school building by one of the nurses as she was led into a class room the teacher smiled at the nurse. The teacher continued as she smiled, "We're going to go outside to help you learn special Kunoichi techniques." The students nodded as Amewyn stood up with the rest of the class as she did she noticed a pink haired girl causing Amewyn to blush deeply. The class walked out of the classroom out into a large field Amewyn half watched the teacher as she listened to the woman explaining how to arrange flowers. As the girls scattered Amewyn kneeled down looking at a small red rose, "h…hello miss rose…I…I would like to pick you…if that's okay…" she watched it closely as she carefully cut the stem. A few girls who had gathered behind her smirked as one let loose a rather soft girlish scream causing Amewyn to cover her head and squeak, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you Miss rose…I…I was just following my teacher's orders…" The girls turned to one another whispered amongst them. One girl gently put her hand on Amewyn's shoulder as she heard her crying, "hey new girl…what's your name?" Amewyn looked up slowly as she rubbing her head "ah…s…sorry…I'm Amewyn Dodonna…I…I h…hurt this rose…" The girl giggled softly, "no you didn't it was just a joke one of my friends wanted to play on you." Amewyn looked up utterly confused as a blonde girl walked up behind Amewyn picking up the rose, "Leave little Ame-Chan alone, she's new." Amewyn looked up visibly confused by the whole ordeal as the blonde woman smiled at Amewyn causing her to smile. "I'm Ino Yamanaka…and my friend Sakura Haruno is around here somewhere…" behind Ino a small pink haired girl with her hair up stumbled behind Ino causing Amewyn to stop and stare. The pink haired girl looked at Amewyn before turning her gaze to Ino whispering to her "she's got…weird eyes Ino…" Amewyn listened intently before she rushed off her cheeks visibly pink.


	8. Chapter 8: The curtain falls?

No extra added spiel this time; read review and check back soon for another update.

Chapter 8: What happens when the curtains fall down? Or did the impossible jutsu surface years before?

As the young woman sat upright coughing into her hand she breathed out hard for a moment closing her eyes. "How…long was I out for…" she looked around slowly before looking into the eyes of Sakura Haruno who was smiling gently. "Two days, admittedly you…were crying my name quite a lot…did you have…a bad dream?"Sakura said softly, as Amewyn sighed softly nodding as she rubbed her neck popping her neck before looking to her side. Amewyn giggled softly, "To think that almost five years ago…you were the one who loved Sasuke, all the other girls thought I was so silly back then. I was the only silver eyed one…and even thinking back…I should have been…unable to love you as truly as I do now." She turned to smile at Sakura her eyes showing a great pride, Sakura asked inquisitively, "What do you mean? …I…" as she stopped the memory hit her like a brick. Amewyn slowly reached behind her pulling out a black scroll with the words "DO NOT OPEN EXCEPT IN EMERGENCIES AMEWYN." She turned to Sakura smiling softly replying to her question, "You thought that I was funny looking with my blue hair and silver eyes. Do you know…why I loved you anyway…despite the rejection…it's because these eyes of mine…can see, but I'm a blind lover. Tsunade told me…when I was in ANBU that …no matter what…this cursed scroll was something of a memento of my duty to Gaara…and Naruto. After…seven tails were sealed in that statue…Tsunade-hime was the only one who could remove the tails one by one with Yamato-sensei. Each…tailed beast that was forcibly excised from the host…was sealed into seven identical scrolls…I was given two." Sakura looked at Amewyn as she produced the second scroll Sakura inquired curiously, "You mean…that you've been guarding…the one tailed Shukaku…and the two tailed Nekomata?" Amewyn carefully set each scroll on the bedside as she sat on the bed closing her eyes answering Sakura, "everyday I had to pour my own chakra into the seals…do you know what it's like to protect your life…your love…your village, and two beasts who's strength is almost triple your own? I was almost…forcibly resigned from missions just to act as a seal…until…Gaara found out about Shukaku being in my possession. Tsunade-hime said that Gaara might…be happy to be freed from his Bijuu…only to offer him if it was in …our best interest." Sakura slowly sat down in the chair next to Amewyn's bed again looking up into her eyes.

Amewyn smiled softly as she continued, "I'm not quite sure…how they managed to corral the Bijuu into the scrolls, but I was given a special mission…that as Tsunade put it…would make an S rank mission seem like a D. I would act…as the holster…until I found the right host…or hosts for this two…Shukaku …and Neko…but I think now is the time I should tell you about my two and a half years away from the village." Sakura blinked wide eyed at Amewyn as she started to tell the story, five years ago Amewyn stood at the front gates of the village days after Naruto had left. The tall Blonde woman Tsunade stood staring down Amewyn glaring visibly angry,

"You aren't going to be given permission to leave like Naruto Amewyn." Tsunade yelled fury erupting from her words, "You're not being trained by a Sannin like Sakura…or Naruto, I can't just tell the elders that you're running off to learn some tricks your parents wrote down. Leaving the village is something that you should do only in emergency…or in Naruto's case…because of your training being too much. I won't believe you're leaving because of something those Dodonna parents of yours had written." Amewyn clutched three scrolls in her hands one was white, one was blue, the third had white and blue intermixed with it. Amewyn turned staring down Tsunade her eyes glowing before the pupil split with three long bars the pupil changed from black to a deep hue of blue. Amewyn smiled ever so gently as she said, "Tsunade-sama…you didn't know my parents like I did. Sis is here to act as my temporary she knows every last jutsu I do…and a few I…I don't, I'm going to go somewhere where I can learn my jutsu without hurting others. Mom and Dad's jutsu were meant for two people… I'm going to do it with one person…alone Tsunade. Call me trash, call me a rogue Nin…tell Sakura I left because of fear of hurting her, I don't **care!** I'm leaving because…I've read the techniques… I need to supplement my training in…my first home. No where here in the Fire Nation can I get the same strengths as in Suna…If you won't let me leave I'll fight till the last drop of my blood is gone." Amewyn put the three scrolls into a holster on her back as she took a fighting stance Tsunade sighed heavily rubbing her eyes. "Kids these days…are going off on their own fighting their Sannin elders. Lord knows that I need a break from this, but…instead of you running off…I'm going to give you a special mission Amewyn." Tsunade walked over calmly to Amewyn whispering into her ear, "Learn those jutsu of your parents; you must however come back every month until you've learned those techniques inside and out. Do I make myself clear little Chuunin?" Amewyn looked into Tsunade's eyes before smiling and nodding quickly as she pointed to the gates and smirked, "Run." As she did Amewyn vanished in her place a small rose of pure ice was left, Amewyn ran as fast as she could concentrating her chakra into her legs to run towards Sunagakure. As she did the wind whipping alongside of the young kunoichi caused her to sigh happily as she ran past the villagers and cities along the way. Two and a half days passed as Amewyn stopped in a large cave with an equally large waterfall hidden in it. As the young woman shouted with absolute glee, a passing kunoichi with blonde hair stopped.

She rubbed her chin asking to no one, "who…just shouted…and why did they think that cave is…perfect…" she slowly walked towards the cave. As she did a massive blast of icy cold wind rushed past her causing her to shiver, she looked in deeper seeing a small body with blue hair. "Ame…Ame Dodonna…?" She inquired as she rushed towards the body, "Ame? It…it is you! Amewyn good god girl…you've grown so much in the months!" Amewyn blinked as she felt two arms and a visible squish push into her face as she recollected her thoughts she looked up to see the blonde woman. She tilted her head replying, "Temari…big sis …you must of heard me shouting? I…I'm sorry for not telling you and big brother...and Gaara…I just felt that I needed a bit of alone time with my parent's jutsu." Amewyn smiled as she and Temari conversed for a few hours before Temari smacked Amewyn upside the head. "Stupid girl, you Leaf ninja keep yelling to have teamwork this and teamwork that! Where's that misplaced sense of justice you keep going with!" Temari yelled at Amewyn as she bowed her head, "You should have someone here to look after you…why not bubble gum princess? Or that blonde bimbo…Ino! Either of them could drag your sorry butt to a hospital." Amewyn turned her head away closing her eyes as she pulled a pair of stray silver hairs from her naturally blue hair.

"Because…the last time I used something that I knew…was so incredibly dangerous…Sakura…was scared of me." Amewyn closed her eyes as a tear fell from her cheek as she said solemnly, "I used…a special technique…the Wind Water War Freeze…twice…and my hair started to grow silver in return. Mom…told me if I ever gained chakra control…to limit how much time I use it, because in exchange for power over three elements. I lose something in return…" Amewyn stood up rubbing her shoulder as a three feathered curse seal glowed visibly. She looked into Temari's eyes, "If you're going to be staying nearby I suggest you stay out of this cave…if I destroy it…I've perfected my mom's…most dangerous jutsu. She told me in the scroll that it was equivalent to three of the Kage…the Hokage, Kazekage, and Mizukage. This is an S-rank if not higher level technique…even both of my parents couldn't use it without being so utterly exhausted." Amewyn slowly opened the white and blue scroll unrolling it and pointing to a very large drawing depicting nine transformations of a man and woman into nine tailed beasts. Amewyn stood up as she closed her eyes Temari rushed from the cave as the curse seal glowed before covering her body. She slowly transformed into an angel before forming a hand seal yelling, "Kage Bunshin No jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)" Next to her appeared an exact duplicate who's eyes were slightly dulled. Amewyn took a deep breath inward before looking at the clone, as the two formed the same hand seal the cave was covered in ice. The two yelled out, "Ninpou (Ninja art) Hyouton (Ice Release or Ice) Bibued (Tailed) Yajuu (Beast) Henge (Transformation) no Jutsu (Technique)!" As the chakra formed Amewyn kept concentrating as piece by piece her chakra built a massive two tailed demon cat made of pure ice. The creature let loose a billowing howl shattering the ice around the cave and sending a blast of sound rocketing from the cave's mouth. Temari watched in horror as the sand for several miles was blown away in one massive gust of chakra infused energy. She turned her head to see the head of an ice cat poking its head out before the ice shattered. As it did, Amewyn fell onto the ground with a soft crack her right leg had broken the bone ripping through her skin. As she fell onto her side Temari shook her head as she rolled Amewyn over pushing her foot carefully on Amewyn's crotch as she literally yanked the bone into place causing her to scream in pain passing out. Temari shook her head carefully hefting her onto her back the pair of kunoichi rushed towards Sunagakure. Temari ran into a large hospital as Amewyn was carefully wheeled into an emergency room Temari held her chest as she gasped for air. "That jutsu was insane...not even Gaara could handle that much chakra…" Temari called out to herself sitting into a large chair. "That girl is plain bull goose Looney, no one…not in…almost seven years has been able to do that jutsu…the Ninpou Hyouton Bibued Yajuu Henge No Jutsu…was forbidden. Why would after all these years…would it surface now! With that girl of all people…it's almost as if they wanted her to…to fail so horrifically…that no one could say she did the impossible."


	9. Chapter 9: Rising Fighting Spirit

You'll excuse the usual spiel of, creative liberties and mostly canonical events. This chapter is focused on the two and half years skipped in the Manga/Anime that explain what happened with Konoha/Suna.

Chapter 9: Rising Fighting Spirit or Hyouton (Ice) no jutsu (Technique)

"Suiton! (Water) Fuuton! (Wind) Sensou (War) Hyouketsu (Freeze)!" A soft feminine voice yelled as the room next to Temari exploded with nurses first followed soon after by a massive sheet of ice. One of the nurses turned to Temari whispering in her ear, "I think…your friend is fine she's up and about enough to perform such a jutsu! We examined her before she awoke…and we found that outside of massive exhaustion and a small burn from ice she's fine…but what's odd Temari-kun it's…healing. It's almost like she has Bijuu chakra inside of herself to heal such a wound I can't place my finger on it but I think she's…a tenth Junchuriki." Temari sat upright putting her hand on the nurse's shoulder and shaking her head as she carefully walked into the room. As she did Amewyn was slowly brushing her hair back a long stripe of silver ran down the middle of her hair. Amewyn popped her neck lying back closing her eyes and breathing out hard, "I swear to the nine tailed demons. If that Itachi dares to touch me again I'm going to kill him with my bare hands Pein-sama!" Temari looked into Amewyn's eyes sighing as she smacked Amewyn's cheek with the back of her hand sighing softly. Temari whispered into Amewyn's ear, "Wake up idiot girl you're not in the Akatsuki base anymore, you're in Sunagakure and Itachi isn't near hell…I'd bet he's probably dead." Amewyn rubbed her cheek looking around before she looked down her face resembling a tomato because of her redness. She closed her eyes rubbing her shoulder softly looking into Temari's eyes sighing softly, "I'm sorry Temari-kun. I…I just keep having the same nightmare and…when I turn around I swear I almost feel the Sharingan eyes like they're boring into my soul." Temari turned and made a few quick motions as a nurse nodded and rushed off; she turned looking into Amewyn's eyes. She folded her arms scolding Amewyn, "If you're this weak you don't deserve to be a Chuunin, let alone standing up to being an ANBU. If you think you're weak, you should train and get better than that Itachi boy you fear so much, if you're worried about Sakura don't distance yourself from her. I know of a special fighting tournament, that the Kazekage himself is the sponsor for, but there's one thing Ame-Chan. If you're too weak, you will die. There's nobody there who will help you except for a randomly selected person, and I hope that you're able to protect her better than you could Sasuke." Amewyn sat up moving on the bed reaching for Temari as she started to cry droplets of ice falling on the bed as Amewyn fell onto the bed with her right hand extended.

Temari turned her back smirking happily before she turned to say over her shoulder, "If you're this weak now, I bet your girlfriend Sakura-san must be looking for someone more capable of her needs. In fact…I think I'll pop on by Konoha just to see the cute little pinkie and see if she wants a date or maybe something more." Amewyn gripped her shoulder as the curse seal started to glow brightly as she muttered, "Suiton…Fuuton…Sensou…Hyouketsu…" as she finished the seal stopped glowing as chakra poured forth from Amewyn before exploding violently. Before Amewyn could react Temari had whipped her fan out sending the icy explosion around it freezing the walls and air. Amewyn continued to lie on the bed gasping for breath her curse seal was slowly spreading over her body. Temari smiled softly turning to Amewyn slowly lifting her up to put her on the bed Amewyn looked at Temari breathing heavily. "I…I won't…give…her…up…ever…" Amewyn gasped out softly glaring at Temari as she rubbed Amewyn's head. Temari whispered into Amewyn's ear, "I was taunting you to see how far you would go…and you would fight to the very last bit just to protect her. I almost swore you would have used that chakra cloak or…maybe the tailed techniques, you'd never use them because you know she'd cry out for help." Amewyn looked up exhausted before Temari smiled continuing, "fall asleep now and I'll leave the invitations for the tournament on the bed side." Amewyn nodded as she fell backward, as she slept the days passed as she was tended, when Amewyn opened her eyes a week had passed. As the young woman looked around she gripped the envelope on the stand next to the bed she closed her eyes. As she held the envelope she took a few breaths before she opened it looking in she read it.

"Dear contestant Amewyn Dodonna, you have been selected personally for fighting in a specialized tournament. The prize is special for each contestant, given that we're going to give you a special prize if you are willing to participate. Who will you fight; we have a specialized jutsu that will create your opponents according to you and your partner's strength. You have been personally selected to be paired with a blonde young woman by the name of Kara Lane; she is one of the few kunoichi who could keep up with you. If you see the attached photo you will see that she is from your special area called America, we felt as though her ability would be equal to none other than you." Amewyn took another deep breath looking up from the letter seeing a tall busy blonde with green eyes and blue hair. Amewyn blushed rather heavily her cheeks a visible shade of scarlet as she looked the woman over before getting out of the bed. "It's been such a time little Koori-megami. I thought you'd have forgone summoning me for your own brand of strength." Amewyn walked over to the woman as she talked hugging her softly resting her head on her rather noticeable breasts. Kara smiled as she continued, "going to keep that head on my breasts or are you going to say something?" Amewyn looked up whispering softly, "I…I'm sorry, but I am glad that you were selected to fight with me Kara-kun. I'd like to think that we fight rather well…and it seems you're...so strong and capable of fighting even without me." Kara smiled ruffling Amewyn's hair as she shook her head, "I can fight with ya too little Megami, you just need to fight with someone who's on your side. The director of the fights told me about a neat little trick of yours…and how you seemed to pass out… when you used it. I'm surprised you would use such a risky technique; I mean the constant regeneration we both have is usually tested to be far more capable than that. The nurses kept saying that you had Bijuu chakra and kept calling you a Junchuriki in disguise you just didn't show it." Amewyn smiled rubbing the back of her head as she turned pulling a few silver hairs sighing softly as Kara gripped one and yanked it out. "Hey…I already have enough silver in my hair as is… I swear if this keeps up Sakura's going to think I'm an old lady." Amewyn carefully brushed her hair pulling it into a pony tail as Kara giggled softly as Amewyn turned looking at her curiously. "You hardly look like an old woman with that cute hairstyle. Besides some people think gray hairs are distinguishing, besides if I think it's cute…I bet that little Cherry blossom must think you're the cutest little kunoichi." Amewyn covered her face with her hands as Kara smiled teasingly. "Aw the little girl's going to keep blushing just because she thinks she's hot in Sakura's eyes isn't she?" Amewyn looked up at Kara frowning before she formed a cross with her hands yelling quickly, "Henge (Transform)!" Kara covered her face as a puff of smoke appeared as the smoke cleared a six year old looking girl was looking up at Kara her eyes were visibly bigger and she was frowning. The much younger woman folded her arms looking into Kara's eyes sighing softly, "I am not some play thing for you Kara-kun. I'm powerful and amazing and I can fight like you can and I can …fight…for Sakura I'm not some weak angel."

Amewyn stopped looking up at Kara who was staring at Amewyn her face was stretched in a visible smile. "So Kawaii" Kara shouted as Amewyn looked down at Amewyn before the young girl ran from the room chased soon after by the taller girl. Amewyn whimpered softly as she continued to run barely evading the blonde busty beauty's grappling attempts as Amewyn ran through Temari's legs. Amewyn hid behind the slightly shorter blonde gripping her calves for dear life, Temari looked at the somewhat Chibi (Tinier) version of Amewyn before raising her brow at Kara. "And why is little sister running from you Kara-san, she looks like she's afraid of you for running after her." Temari eyed Kara as she giggled softly rubbing her neck, "I was going to tell little sister…that she's too cute to leave alone. You know how some people…are rather perverse towards such a cute version of the proud Kunoichi…I thought I'd protect her." Amewyn poked her head out whispering towards Temari, "last time I tried this unique Henge no jutsu. Kara told me that if she was within ear shot she'd grab me…and find the nearest closet and…she left me…to figure out what she meant." Amewyn looked up at Kara her cheeks visible ruby as she ducked behind Temari again; Temari grabbed a large scroll from behind her. "Always the fighter never the lover Ame-Chan, Kara-san…I suggest you two hold tight because we're going straight to the stadium. Kazekage Gaara told me that this would be easiest to bring you two together and I hate to end the fight, but we're going now." Kara nodded putting her hand on Temari's shoulder as Amewyn gripped her legs tightly as Temari unrolled the contract causing the trio to disappear into a puff of smoke.


	10. Chapter 10: I just heard the news today

Alright, now we've gotten to the point when, I have to warn you the readers about there being violence in this chapter. As always this not 100% canonical, so if you're not comfortable with violence and or implied sexual tones, ^_^; skip them. Also, if I don't immediately address your reviewing concerns, I'm doing my best as always keep the reviews coming, this time **Bold** means with Zetsu Black, and _Italic _means Zetsu White, otherwise it's an inner character speaking.

Chapter 10: I just heard the news today, or our lives are going to change for the better.

As the trio appeared in a massive puff of smoke, from the smoke there were three women one who was tall blonde and very busty and curvy. Next to her stood a woman who reached her chin her hair had streaks of silver with the sky blue. In between the two was an equally tall blonde woman who had a large fan attached to her back. "Alright…Amewyn go to the right booth and sign in…Kara Lane the left and sign in you'll be put into a fight with your two strongest opponents." Temari turned left and right instructing the two as they split off, as Amewyn walked to the booth she wrote her name down quickly. The woman behind the booth handed her a number and pointed whispering, "you're the first silver eyed girl to come here. I suggest you go in there and pray that you don't fight something way out of your league; your friend is getting the same advice. The worst that will happen is you might die, but in the event you've signed off any of our blame to be placed on us for your fighting." Amewyn needed walking into a large room breathing in and out she closed her eyes as she walked to the middle of a large arena. Around her the arena glowed bright before it was replaced by numerous green trees and one large pink cherry blossom. Amewyn tilted her head as from behind the cherry blossom two pink haired women appeared, one had been dressed in a deep pink dress her hair reached to the bottom of her back. The other was taller wearing a deep pink shirt and shorts her hands covered by gloves and her hair reached her shoulders. "…Sakura…kuns…?" Amewyn inquired visibly confused by the appearance of two pink haired women. The elder Sakura smiled answering Amewyn, "We're a direct representation of your fears Ame-Chan, and you're going to need to have the strength to beat me two and a half years ahead of you. Also you'll have to fight me before the Chuunin exams…but I suggest you pick up how to fight quickly…we've got the same jutsu and we won't go easy on you cutie." Amewyn blinked wide eyed her cheeks growing bright crimson as the younger Sakura jumped forward slamming her fist into the ground shattering it. Amewyn jumped within a thousandth of a second closing her eyes as she transformed into an angel and a second and third pair of wings ripped her clothing off. As she stepped onto a tree branch she formed a hand seal as ice crept from her feet to her face covering her completely. The young woman clenched her fists above her head before bringing them down in an X-like pattern the ice formed gigantic spikes along her spine. She thrust her hands out along her arms appeared large blades along her finger tips smaller spikes and along her body the ice had shrouded her nude form underneath. Her face was uncovered as she smirked causing the young Sakura to shiver as Amewyn thrust her finger tips onto her face the spikes halted by a hair as she drew her hand down a massive white ice mask grew over her face. As it formed around her mouth large appeared two large round eye holes and at the top appeared two small points forming a second pair of ears. The young woman closed her eyes as she brought both of her fists to shatter most of the mask leaving the mark of a jaw on the sides of her face and two pointy ears. "**Guess whose back mommy!**" A loud voice erupted from Amewyn as a massive aura appeared above her causing the two Sakuras to nod towards one another. Amewyn smiled softly as she thrust the cleaver from her back holding it with her right clawed hand in her left she held a long black sword matching the Cleaver's length. As the young woman jumped towards both of the Sakura girls a massive blast of light could be seen before Amewyn was seen standing next to a passed out twelve year old pinkie. "…I didn't mean…to attack that hard…" Amewyn whispered softly before turning to the elder Sakura who was healing a large wound to her shoulder. Amewyn smirked as she shouted "Catch!" Throwing the Cleaver towards Sakura she watched as the pink haired woman caught it with ease moving into a battle stance. "Thank you for evening the odds Ame-Cha…no…Koori-San." Sakura said politely as Amewyn smiled softly rushing forward towards Sakura.

Meanwhile with Kara she stood in a large clearing with the Akatsuki members each were in a stance to suggest their readiness to fight. Kara looked around as she tilted her head, "if you are the biggest threats to Konoha…why are you here and now?" One of the Pein bodies stepped forward answering Kara, "We …were supposed to be a representation of the one person or people you fear. You neglected to mention you have no fear…so we're going to place you in a nearly impossible match…if you can fight all fifteen of us without dying you pass. We will not fight you all at once…to make this fair...we will break off into groups of two…except Zetsu…you will fight him twice." Kara smirked as she formed a hand seal with her hands closing her eyes she whispered, "I can beat the sixteen of you…with one jutsu." Kara smiled as a gigantic wave of fire started to splash towards Kara and the Akatsuki; she smiled yelling, "Tsunami Katon No jutsu!" Each of the Akatsuki turned as Kara jumped up above the Tsunami splashed Kara smiled riding the wave as the Akatsuki were each enveloped completely in flame. As she smiled watching the wave dissipate from the fifteen Akatsuki stood one member who was wide eyed he poked his head upward. "**Jesus**..._no...Jesus loves us this is not Jesus. _**I think we should get the hell out of here…before we're eaten alive by that psycho… **_…I think I must agree you pass Kara Lane._"

Zetsu shouted as he disappeared from sight, as Kara looked around the room shuddered as she was thrust onto a tree branch. She looked around before a massive clash of metal on metal was heard she poked her head forward to see Amewyn and Elder Sakura their swords were sending visible sparks of chakra. Amewyn took a deep breath in as she flapped her six wings sending a gust out as Sakura smiled whispering to Amewyn, "I'm wearing pink panties. They're also side tie…" Amewyn looked into Sakura's eyes as her armor shattered leaving the young woman completely naked save for her wings. As the armor sent shards of ice into the nearby trees Sakura smiled as she pushed the cleaver forward sending Amewyn backwards into a tree the shards of ice piercing her back. As Amewyn gasped in sharply she closed her eyes she slowly forced her hands into a hand seal closing her eyes. As she did a mixture of blood and ice shot from her back, Amewyn took a deep breath inward as Sakura walked forward. Amewyn shouted loudly, "Hyouton (Ice) Kiri (Mist) No Jutsu!" Sakura blinked as Amewyn let loose a blast of chakra filled ice breath into the elder Sakura's face causing her to clutch her face and scream before dissipating. Amewyn gripped the tree before she was thrust face first onto the ground landing with a thud the room shuddered and returned to nothingness. Next to Amewyn stood Kara as she kneeled down whispering softly, "You're going to need someone to remove that ice. As long as it's filled with your chakra you won't be able to melt it with normal heat and well I don't have delicate enough instruments to remove the chakra. I wish I could suggest we…" Kara was cut off as Amewyn forced herself up breathing hard her back covered in ice. Amewyn turned as she shook her head walking forward with a slight limp Kara smiled as she gripped the ice with her hands and ripped it from her slightly shorter partner's back. Before Amewyn could react she took in a very deep breath her hands fell to her sides as her eyes were wide. Before she could fall Kara had gripped her resting her on her shoulder supporting her lack of serious weight. Kara smiled whispering to Amewyn, "Aw! Aw! Aw! We're needed to go on… and I won't let you fall asleep on me." Amewyn nodded as she slowly started to walk with Kara's support as the two walked through a large door on the other side was a tall green haired woman.

"Good job! You two just won eighteen fights in a row! No other competitor has gotten this far this fast…although your friend looks a little woozy." The woman giggled as she said rather quickly, "Given you two just won ten fights and this tournament is meant to be a ten fight gambit, I'm going to give you two something special. You see the Kazekage wanted to have a money prize, but I have something…a tad more special, you'll be getting not only a half a million Ryou, but each of you may choose a special parting gift." Amewyn looked at Kara as she slowly rubbing her back as it was still sore from the earlier ice as she slowly walked to the woman. The woman smiled as she looked into Amewyn's eyes, Amewyn whispered to her, "The prize…is something unique isn't it…?" The woman nodded as she half shouted, "for you my lady I give you the choice, you can have the unique and delightfully tasty Sharingan eyes. Or something even more special and much less tasty the Gin (Silver) Boushi (Eyes) of the Enma (Devil)." Amewyn took a deep breath as she held up two fingers the woman smiled proudly continuing, "The Gin Boushi it is, for your friend…I believe she is more than content to stay with her eyes. I'd suggest you find another tournament sweetheart, you're something else and I'd love to see her fight a lot more. For you however…you'll need to come with me, this part may be tad gruesome and most likely painful…I don't know because I have no pain receptors." The woman held up one of her visibly scarred arms as she took Amewyn behind a large curtain as she did a large sterile room came into view. Amewyn let loose a fearful breath as she was seated in a large dental chair; she felt it lean back as she looked up at the woman. "Now, we have to ask this since you're human and all and most likely don't like pain like I do, it's saddening really." The woman giggled sadistically, "Do you want some anesthetic to ease or dull the pain so you're not going to pass out on me." Amewyn nodded as the woman injected her with a small needle as Amewyn closed her eyes feeling a lull of her energy. The woman slowly pulled Amewyn's eyelids apart keeping them apart she slowly pulled the left eye out first.

"Such delicious looking eyes, too bad really you would really want to add…the Gin Boushi of the Enma. I would personally love to savor such a delicatessen, but rules are rules…now… if I remember my jutsu…right." The woman said absently as she formed a hand seal her hands started to glow a bright purple as she grabbed a large silver eye with one tomoe formed. She slowly fed chakra into the eye watching it as she carefully manipulated it over Amewyn's current eye watching the two fuse without a single hitch. The woman carefully set Amewyn's eye back into the socket and followed suit with her right eye as the woman carefully roused Amewyn. "Wake up, your surgeries done correctly and efficiently I'd suggest you take a moment to gather your chakra. Those eyes of yours…albeit much less tasty and delicious and fulfilling, are going to start draining from you. Unless you want to die…" The woman rubbed her chin musing softly, "I'd suggest pouring…no more than enough to climb a tree with those feet of yours. This way you'll be able to return to normal with a minimal loss of chakra, you'll also notice your eyes will increase almost tenfold when they're in. This way you can keep from losing sight of anything on the battlefield in front of you and if you're lucky most likely behind. Now, that you've got your eyes I'd like to politely ask that you keep calm we're going to summon you home."


	11. Chapter 11: Tell me what you want Most

Alright continuing the earlier usual stuffs, this time is still in the time skip, there are more mentioned lesbianism and adult rated themes. Also I like to thank the reviewers for your reviews and I'll continue to write to the best of my ability and please enjoy chapter 11. Also… _ due to Hidan's…normally very loud abusive and loud cursing nature…I'm replacing almost all of the curse words with approximates that could serve for his wording. Also I'm sorry about not writing more sooner _ I'm going to keep writing as much as possible chapter 12 should be coming soon.

Chapter 11: Tell me what you want most, or Amewyn is kidnapped by Akatsuki?

As Amewyn felt her vision blur for a moment being obscured by smoke as she watched the smoke disappear she felt a pair of hands holding her tightly. Amewyn looked around visibly still confused before she heard a voice to accompany the hands holding her. "This is the great Amewyn Dodonna…your exploits are far more legendary than your lineage after all…it's not often we stand in greatness." The voice whispered to Amewyn as she slowly poured chakra into her eyes causing the tomoe to revert and her silver eyes to return she saw the white silver eyes and dark azure hair. Amewyn shook her head as she looked around seeing a crimson haired boy with purple eyes next to him was a man wearing a mask and black hair. "…I don't have a choice in this matter…if I strike out against you…that…purple eyed boy will attack first. I bet even that masked idiot…will as well…if I'm right?" Amewyn inquired softly as the woman nodded she sighed softly whispering, "If I go quietly…you'll leave Konoha alone right?" The woman smiled softly as the man walked forward answering Amewyn's question, "Yes…we will leave your precious Konoha alone. Although if you did strike Konan she would be more than enough to take you out without a single hit from Tobi or I. Now as for you Amewyn…I believe your line…is the Dodonna clan…the only one to have such a large feud, but still capable of sealing the one tailed beast. I'm sure you're dear…mother neglected to mention that I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki… I'm sure you're familiar with our operations. Especially considering how you've been a thorn in our sides since Itachi…dear Itachi fought with you and Sasuke. Although…I must admit your Kekki Genkai (Advanced Bloodline) is so unique…that I will give you two choices. You can come quietly leaving Konoha until the Hokage demands your safe return…which we will do…or you can risk Konoha the least by joining Akatsuki." Amewyn closed her eyes as ten duplicates of Amewyn appeared around one was behind Konan three were behind Pein, one appeared next to Tobi. The last five appeared next to Amewyn as she closed her eyes her skin freezing over forming into a very sharp armor causing Konan to let go. "One…" Amewyn whispered as the clones save for the one next to Tobi formed weapons their skin was already frozen like Amewyn. Tobi looked at Amewyn inquiring curiously, "you're the real one aren't ya… and you don't like to fight do you?" Amewyn shook her head as Tobi sat next to Amewyn watching at Pein and Konan fought without restraint.

"I almost…wonder if you three are the only on…" Amewyn said to Tobi before she was cut short by a tall black haired man having slammed his hand into her neck. "…Tobi take her to headquarters, I want to make sure she's out of here before the Kage (Shadow) notices." The man commanded Tobi as he disappeared followed soon after by Konan and Pein as they left Tobi carefully grabbed Amewyn disappearing quickly. As Amewyn slowly opened her eyes hours later she looked into the deep brown eyes of a man with a soft lavender hair. "So you're the little kiddo whose family fought **the** Shukaku, the girl who defeated Zabuza without laying a single punch. Hell the girl who stood up to Orochimaru not once but twice! Without flinching and yet here you are chained as a newborn babe hoping that I or my associate Kakuzu do not find we need some fun." The man laughed heartily as Amewyn grabbed his fist with her hand before he was able to react his face was frozen into a horrified smile. "Just because I'm a girl, who has ice in her veins does not mean that I want to stay here…" Amewyn whispered to the man before his entire head was frozen she looked at the other man slowly. He looked back at Amewyn shrugging as Amewyn tilted her head asking curiously, "Where….am I, who are you and…weirdo here? I want answers…and why do…I feel so…funny?" The man named Kakuzu smiled softly as he walked over to his partner popping his neck he calmly stated. "My partner's name is Hidan…you just froze his face solid. I almost expected you to faint after seeing his ugly mug…you're currently in Akatsuki headquarters we're in a remote location so scream as much as you desire. As for your funny feeling…I'd attribute it to you being exhausted and a bit of a chakra leeching seal we placed on you in case. You see it's not often we deal with prisoners we desire that they do not fight at all, but we might have mistaken your chakra to be a bit stronger than we needed. You'll also notice you're without any other weapons aside from your fists which Pein believes you're of equal strength to the Hokage Tsunade. I am sure you'll meet the others…but if you don't Konan will be here shortly to remove the seal to allow you to exercise freely. The other Akatsuki believe your power to be too fearful so you'll most likely meet no others outside of Hidan, Konan, and I." Kakuzu turned as Amewyn lay back closing her eyes as Kakuzu gripped Hidan's ankle dragging him out. As a few hours passed the silvery eyed woman named Konan entered slowly as Amewyn looked at her softly.

"So little Dodonna…You must be missing your village you're loved ones even by now. I am willing to bet that you might even have a special someone in that village that you're pining for?" Konan carefully worded her inquiry walking to Amewyn as she carefully poured her own chakra into a small seal on Amewyn's neck. As the seal slid off with ease Amewyn turned to whisper to Konan, "Sakura…Haruno…" closing her eyes again as Konan rose a furtive eyebrow. Amewyn smiled as Konan slowly left in the doorway stood the tall black haired man who was looking rather disinterested in Amewyn. He turned to Konan as she nodded; the man looked in at Amewyn as she was near the back of the room her eyes closed. "Come in, if you're here to see me I would prefer that you come to me directly…I'm not sure if you'll be as well if I have to fight." Amewyn said rather absentmindedly as the man walked in his eyes were bright red as he entered Amewyn kept her eyes closed. "I am Itachi…You must remember me from our earlier encounter when you politely asked me to leave Naruto-Chan alone. I must admit though…I hadn't thought of you as nearly so strong that I'd have to worry about my life being in danger right now." Itachi calmly said as he walked toward Amewyn without looking at her with a slight amused curiosity as he put his hand under her chin. He whispered into her ear, "Open those silver eyes and greet your better, unless you're so blind that you cannot open your eyes." As she slowly opened her eyes looking into Itachi's eyes he pulled back seeing her silver eyes with blue tomoe. "Well, well, well, it seems you've gotten uniqueness to that Kekki Genkai (Advanced Bloodline) of yours. Although I haven't ever seen such…eyes before…" Itachi mused softly looking into Amewyn's eyes as she stood up. As she did Itachi opened his eyes wider looking into Amewyn's eyes, as the two stared neither moved a single inch. Outside the room Kisame stood watching the chakra as it poured forth from the room with a slight bemused smile. He shot a glance in to see Itachi falter and Amewyn to settle and sit down again as Itachi gripped his chest closing his eyes. Amewyn smiled in the ever so gentle way that made Itachi rub his chest as he walked out Kisame smirked at Itachi as he left. As the Akatsuki left Amewyn be she continued to meditate quietly as the hours passed before Hidan walked in his face betraying his visible anger. "Alright listen here you little…" Hidan started as Amewyn looked up rather innocently, "…and now you're deciding to play innocent. You little Konoha Nin think you're the always the best little innocent fighters and that you'll always be the best. Tell me what you want the most little Nin, so that I can take away from you what you desire the most."

Amewyn smiled standing up brushing pants off before looking into Hidan's eyes whispering softly, "She's protected…and even if you could take it…you'll never take the Will of Fire from me. Hokage Sarutobi told me…that as long as I was a Konoha Nin I was as much of the Will of Fire as he was."


	12. Chapter 12: Maybe We're Bent and Broken

Alright, you know the drill, and all that jazz hopefully, if not this chapter contains Japanese honorifics, and techniques. This is also the most suggestive chapter thus far with Temari directly showing her affection, but nothing written about it, aside from general groping so those who aren't comfortable with it can easily skip over it. As always please do read and review as I attempt to write more of this story.

Chapter five: Special Hot springs trip? Or has Temari flipped her switches?

The quartet of ninja blinked before whispering to one another as Amewyn picked up the Mizu-megami holding it up. "Now…that you know a story, I bet you're curious about when I first became a Chuunin…or the Jounin exams…or even my reason for leaving ANBU." She turned looking at each of them who nodded in turn Chibakawa and Ishikawa were hastily writing in their respective books. Christina looked at Amewyn "you weren't always such a …badass as you were now; I'm surprised you're still so gentle." Amewyn smiled nodding as she yanked the cleaver from the ground closing her eyes as her silvery blue chakra started to flow around her. She closed her eyes as the cleaver started to glow before Amewyn turned slicing through the air sending a large crescent shaped blast of ice through the air. "Ah, but you must know that I'm hardly a weak girl like I was…during the Chuunin exams." Amewyn growled as her curse seal started to glow covering her body, as she did two angel wings erupted from her back her skin turning a soft hue of pink. She closed her eyes before opening them again quickly showing the shuriken pupils as she started to attack the air sending blasts of ice to and fro before Kakashi appeared behind her tapping her neck. As he did Amewyn stopped in her tracks tensed before shaking her head breathing hard, "You were spacing out Amewyn…You know that old cleaver of yours is something that you need to keep a better eye on." Amewyn nodded breathing hard as she slowly put the cleaver on her back before turning to her squad; Kakashi put his hand on her left shoulder. Amewyn sighed heavily as she extended her wings quickly as he looked at her she took the cleaver holding it out, "I want each of you to try and hold my cleaver…if you're as strong as I was when I was twelve you deserve the right to wield this." Christina decided to try to hold it first feeling its weight dropping with it as Amewyn shook her head as Chibakawa took a deep breath in. He gripped the handle attempting to lift it with visible difficulty, Orohime moved to his side before she pointed to Ishikawa. "You try it, I bet you're stronger than any of us, you're always the loner…" Ishikawa blushed heavily as he took his glasses off. "I'm…not stronger than all of you…I just might be able to lift it a little…"

He walked over to the blade closing his eyes as he lifted the sword with relative ease. Resting it on his shoulder causing Orohime and Chibakawa to smirk and Christina to laugh, "That's freaking amazing, you're so much of a loner you must have like Amewyn's strength coursing through you. I bet it's that reading you do, you know all of the ways to make that such an easy movement for you!" He turned blinking curiously "What do you mean…I just… concentrated Chakra into my arms and lifted it…I doubt I could lift it normally." Amewyn whispered softly "you're quite a vivid story teller little one, but I think you need this blade more than any of us. It's survived much worse than you…and I can teach you a few techniques for this blade." Ishikawa nodded as he carefully strapped the blade to his back as Kakashi frowned at Amewyn. "You're going to make the Hokage wonder if your team is as close as you, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were." Amewyn blushed softly "well it's not like I'm going to throw them into a mission and expect them to fight Mist Ninja…" Kakashi looked into Amewyn's eyes. "You need to relax Ame-Chan; you're too tense, and as long as you're worried about your squad. You should go home and relax, go have a screaming fit…or go talk with Ino, or go on a date with your wife. I will not let you teach as long as you're so stressed and you know the Hokage would tell you…" "The exact same wording Sensei?" Next to Kakashi stood the blonde Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, he looked at Amewyn. "If what Kakashi's Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) told me, you're worried about your team. I'm ordering you on a special S rank mission, to spend time with your wife, or go to your Sand Village family I refuse to let you stay here while Kakashi takes over." Amewyn nodded softly as she turned "I guess I should visit my parent's grave…" she closed her eyes breathing hard "Alright…if _anything_ happens…tell Sakura to find me…I'll be visiting my parent's graves first…then…" before she finished the young kunoichi disappeared. "Great Goddess that's creepy!" Christina shivered before turning around "she's going to be gone and we're stuck with the ever late Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi smirked, meanwhile in a large sandy desert stood two large gets out front of them stood a tall woman wearing a thick cloak. She knocked on the gates standing back to look up as a red headed man appeared looking at the woman. "Ame-Chan? I thought you didn't come around for another few months…we were…" The woman smiled pulling her hood down showing her visible joy at seeing the man as she hugged him. "Gaara-Kun big brother, I was ordered by the Hokage…to personally come here as per a vacation…and see…my parents." Gaara nodded as he pushed a palm into the gates watching them open inward allowing Amewyn and Gaara to enter; as they did a tall tanned brunette haired man smirked at Amewyn. "Well, well, the prodigal Kunoichi finally returns, the only one capable of molding together four elements with little effort." "Kankuro, how are you Big Brother…where is…Big sis?" Amewyn looked into Kankuro's eyes before a blonde woman appeared behind her two hands moved around Amewyn's chest gingerly groping her. "Even though I've seen you as my little sister Ame-Chan, you've still grown a lot from when we met in the Chuunin exams and after Tayuya attacked Shikamaru-san." Amewyn gasped softly closing her eyes as Temari continued her rather gentle squeezes of Amewyn's breasts. "S…s…s-sis, I…I didn't know you were so…"

"Close to you Ame-Chan, you're quite right I thought that you might enjoy a bit of pleasure after being able to Shunpo No Jutsu (Flash Step Technique). You know…we should take you for a nice visit to the hot springs big sis's treat." Amewyn blinked wide eyed as she looked around as Gaara and Kankuro nodded disappearing quickly leaving Amewyn with Temari. "You're still the same wide eyed little girl who fell for the little pink haired girl Ame-chan." Temari smiled "First, thing we need to get you to your parents, then…the hot springs." Amewyn blinked as she was led away by Temari to a large site of graves two graves were near the middle as Temari stopped near them. "Here they are…I know how much it hurts Ame-Chan…" Amewyn shot Temari a quick glance before she kneeled in front of her parent's tombstones. "Hello mom…dad… I have the Mizu-megami (Water Goddess)…and Kaze Jouten (Wind God)…sis has the Koori-megami (Ice Goddess)…and little niece has the Koori-hime (Ice Princess)." Amewyn closed her eyes rubbing them furiously "I…I'm sorry I didn't save you…all those years ago…" Temari put her hand on Amewyn's shoulder. Amewyn looked up at Temari, as she nodded Amewyn stood up slowly and walked away "I…I…" Temari rubbed Amewyn's head hugging her close. Temari led the young woman out holding her hand "I'm sorry big sis…" "Don't worry little Ame-Chan…I know that you always cry when you're here. You always did when you were younger and I doubt you'd stop crying if you tried just let it out…no one is going to judge you." Amewyn nodded as she walked with Temari into a large inn a young steel blue eyed and silvery haired woman smiled softly. "Two for the hot springs, which will be a thousand ryou (Equivalent to around 10$), and also given your aid to the village and your friend it will be five hundred ryou (close to a 50% discount to 5$)." Temari nodded putting the money on the counter as she and Amewyn walked past. Amewyn and Temari slowly stripped down Amewyn covered herself with a provided towel as Temari smirked at Amewyn walking into the women's hot springs naked as a jay bird. Amewyn slowly slipped in removing her towel as she did until she sat flat on the hot springs floor sighing out happily. Temari smirked at Amewyn, "Surprised you're not complaining about the heat, when you first came here, I swore you shrieked for your mommy." Amewyn blushed hard, "I couldn't help it! I was a naturally cold person… it's difficult to expect the reaction to not feel a bit painful." Temari smirked at Amewyn, "you should feel a bit warmer now…and the spring's salts are renowned as an aphrodisiac to those who have visited this place quite often." Amewyn closed her eyes breathing hard as Temari moved to her side quickly. Amewyn took a few deep breathes before relaxing into the hot springs "Temari…b…big sis…I think that we should…keep our hands…to themselves…I…I'm married."

Temari smiled kissing Amewyn's cheek, "That's entirely fine dear Amewyn. You know most married women are rather happy and tend to enjoy a bit of…" Amewyn squeaked out as Temari dipped beneath the water. Meanwhile in a large open office the Kazekage (Wind Shadow) Gaara stood sighing happily as his brother appeared behind him. "Hey…Gaara, you look a little… off today is it because your old flame is back in the village or are you still that fond of the one tailed Demon that you still feel empty inside?" Gaara turned his head to glare at Kankuro, "She made her choice when she said I do. I didn't stop her, and she…couldn't stop Akatsuki. I feel nothing for her anymore, except if she was in danger…" Kankuro looked into Gaara's eyes. "She's with our sister right now…you know how Temari is with the other Kunoichi especially with that special Hot springs that opened up after Ame-Chan came here…four years ago." Gaara shook his head slamming his hands on the window "I know Kankuro, but we cannot interfere with Temari's affections. If she's dumb enough to try anything with Amewyn, she can freeze the water and there'll be a sign to show she's in trouble." "A bit like, that…" Kankuro looked at his brother as a small girl with silver hair was running away behind her a massive pillar of ice could be seen. "…yes Kankuro…something like that…"


End file.
